


El amor no estaba en el contrato (Stony)

by Andreetaag



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreetaag/pseuds/Andreetaag
Summary: Steve necesita dinero para su pequeña hija enferma.Tony necesita un marido para poder heredar su compañía.Las cosas pasan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Billionaire and the Army Captain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490293) by [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever). 



Los cuatro golpes secos que retumban en su despacho lo sacan del montón de documentos que Pepper le había dicho que firmara. Un hombre rubio asoma la cabeza por la puerta y Tony puede sentir el nerviosismo del hombre desde los más de 5 metros que separan su escritorio de la entrada.

“No muerdo” Tony dice con una sonrisilla mientras se levanta de su silla y estira levemente las piernas. El chico le da una leve mirada y Tony puede ver el rojo que sube por su cuello y sus orejas. Adorable.

“Lo siento. ¿es buen momento?” pregunta metiendo la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del despacho, pero inseguro de si era bienvenido por completo.

“Vamos, ven aquí. Te mandó Natasha, ¿cierto?” pregunta Tony con simpatía en su voz. El hombre asiente y entra por completo en el despacho cerrando la puerta detrás de él y- Santo Dios, tendría que agradecerle a Natasha en algún momento seguro.

“Steve Rogers” dice tendiendo la mano para que Tony la tome.

“Tony Stark” responde él con diversión antes de caminar de vuelta a su escritorio para sentarse sobre la mesa. Si Pepper lo viera, seguramente le reñiría por sentarse en una mesa tan cara y exclusiva. “Entonces, ¿Nat te habló de algo?”.

Steve duda un segundo dando una mirada a la puerta, analizando si puede huir de la situación y, sin embargo, cuando parece que va a salir corriendo dice “no realmente, Nat dijo que tal vez podría estar interesado en un trabajo que está ofreciendo”.

“Sí, eso suena como Nat” responde Tony riendo y dando una palmada en sus piernas “seguramente pensó que si te lo decía no vendrías” Tony explica divertido.

“Probablemente” asegura Steve con una leve sonrisa que hace que Tony se replantee su vida entera.

“Supongo que has firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad antes de entrar aquí” dice finalmente con un movimiento de sus manos. Steve asiente y da un paso hacia delante.

Tony lo mira durante unos segundos más antes de voltearse para sentarse en su silla de nuevo y hacerle una seña a Steve para que se siente en una de las sillas de enfrente. Cuando el rubio lo hace, Tony apoya los brazos en la mesa y lo mira fijamente.

“¿Por qué estás aquí realmente?” Tony pregunta con curiosidad.

“No sé a qué se refiere, señor Stark”.

“Tony, por favor” Steve asiente. “Si Nat te ha enviado es porque necesitas algo que yo puedo darte y tal vez otros no”.

“Dinero” responde con honestidad, y Tony observa como su cara cae un poco y el cansancio se hace visible, aun así, hace un gesto para que continúe y le explique. “Yo—yo trabajo en un gimnasio los fines de semana y doy algunas clases en la universidad, pero no puedo conseguir el dinero suficiente” explica finalmente, nervioso y jugando a entrelazar sus dedos.

“Debe de ser mucho” Tony entrecierra los ojos. No puede imaginarse a un hombre como el que tiene sentado delante metido en algún problema de drogas o apuestas.

“Ningún seguro cubre las visitas y tratamientos que mi hija necesita” la voz de Steve sale un poco más ronca de lo que le gustaría.

Tony se estremece. Él no es muy bueno en temas delicados, de verdad.

“Entonces,” habla al final “no sé si sabrás como funcionan estas cosas, pero tengo un montón de viejos en una junta que se están cogiendo a una de las ultimas voluntades de mi padre. El viejo quería que me casara, así que bueno, tengo como un año para hacerlo, y sé que no voy a encontrar al amor de mi vida y casarme con él en ese tiempo” mira como las facciones de Steve cambian en comprensión a sus palabras y espera a que el rubio asienta levemente para continuar. “Aquí es donde entras tú. Puedes ser esa persona. Te casas conmigo y yo puedo mantener mi empresa fuera de las garras de esos accionistas locos”.

“Yo—” Steve empieza, pero Tony lo corta con un movimiento exagerado de sus brazos.

“Evidentemente, Steve ¿puedo llamarte Steve? Cobrarías por ello y todo estaría por contrato. Lo que puedes o no hacer y lo que debes y no hacer, tanto tú como yo, claro. Sería un contrato de poco más de dos años, no vas a estar casado conmigo toda la vida, Dios, sé que nadie querría eso” Tony empieza a divagar.

“Señ—Tony” Steve intenta cortarlo de nuevo, pero Tony se adelanta.

“Sé que es algo raro, y sería bastante público, ya sabes. Pero confío en Nat y sé que si te ha elegido a ti es por algo, así que supongo que podríamos funcionar juntos. Puedes pensarlo, claro, yo—”.

“No” Steve dice, levantando su voz levemente para que esté por encima de la de Tony.

“¿No?” pregunta el genio dejando caer sus hombros y haciendo una mueca. Por un momento había pensado que Steve era el indicado para esto.

“Quiero decir,” Steve hace un movimiento gracioso con sus manos por el nerviosismo “no hace falta pensarlo. Lo haré. Necesito el dinero” dice dejándose caer suavemente en su sitio.

“Bien” asimila el genio, “bien” repite con más fuerza. Sonríe al rubio que tiene delante y mira su horario en la pantalla de su ordenador “entonces, querido, podemos firmar ese contrato mañana a las tres” dice, y le tiende su mano a Steve para que la tome. El rubio lo mira unos segundos y cierra los ojos antes de tomarla y cerrar el trato más raro que ha hecho en su vida.

++++

A Steve le da tiempo a dejar su abrigo en la percha y entrar a la cocina antes de que unos pasos pequeños y seguidos de una voz estridente, llegue a sus oídos. Steve sonríe y se da la vuelta para tomar a su hija en brazos cuando llegue lo suficientemente cerca como para lanzarse a sus brazos.

“¡Papá!¡Estás aquí!” la niña grita mientras rodea su cintura con sus pequeñas piernas y su cuello con sus bracitos, apoyando a su vez la cabeza sobre su hombro.

“Sí, cielo, papá está aquí” le dice él mientras le da un suave beso en el pelo y la presiona con cuidado contra su pecho.

Unos pasos más fuertes entran en la cocina y Steve levanta la cabeza del cabello de su hija para mirar a Natasha apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

“¿Por qué no me dijiste para que era?” pregunta, un poco a la defensiva, porque ni él mismo acaba de creerse lo que acaba de hacer. Casarse con otro hombre por dinero, por el amor de Dios.

“Porque no hubieras ido nunca” responde con naturalidad, como si algo así fuera completamente común para ella.

“Gracioso. Tony dijo lo mismo”.

“Tony, ¿eh?” Nat se ríe con suavidad. “¿Has aceptado?”.

Steve se da unos segundos a él mismo para procesar todo lo que ha pasado antes de asentir levemente con la cabeza y mecer su cuerpo para sentir más el pequeño cuerpo de su hija contra el suyo.

“Sé que no es la situación ideal, pero el hombre tiene todo el dinero del mundo, Steve, y él puede ayudarte”.

“Lo sé” dice, porque es verdad, él sabe que el otro hombre controla prácticamente el mercado y que medio mundo baila a su son, pero eso no lo hace mucho mejor.

Aun así, lo hace por su hija. Maria es pequeña y débil, y tiene esta enfermedad en su pequeño corazón que cada vez funciona peor y él no puede pagar ni la mitad de las pruebas, mucho menos alguna operación.

Su hija lo es todo para él, y si tiene que hacer algo como casarse por dinero, lo hará sin pensarlo.

“Gracias” le dice finalmente a Nat, porque gracias a ella podrá pagar todo lo relacionado con la enfermedad de Maria.

Nat se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla a Steve y luego a la pequeña antes de despedirse y cerrar la puerta dejándolos solos.

“¿Podemos ver la película de las bailarinas, papá?” Maria pregunta levantando la cabeza de su hombro y mirándolo con sus ojos marrones igual de expresivos que los de su madre. Steve levanta una ceja acusadora y Maria añade rápidamente “por favor”.

“Claro, pequeña” dice, y luego la presiona un poco más contra sí mismo.

++++

Las tres de la tarde del día siguiente llegan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

“¿Estas de acuerdo con todo lo que se ha dicho?” pregunta uno de los abogados en dirección a Steve, él duda un segundo y presiona la tela de sus pantalones con sus dedos.

“Sí, solo… ¿es todo muy público?” dice nervioso, y siente como Tony se ríe y se tapa la boca con su mano a su lado.

“De eso se trata, cariño”.

Steve lo mira durante unos segundos por el apodo y para poder procesar bien sus palabras, hasta que se da cuenta de que no ha dicho lo que realmente quería.

“Sí, sí, lo que quiero decir es que mi hija—” empieza a decir, pero uno de los abogados lo para con una mano y un gran asentimiento mientras remueve un montón de papeles. Y ¿Todo eso tiene que firmarlo después?

“Casi se me olvida, sí, la niña. Lo siento, señor Rogers, no estaba en el contrato inicial. Ya se ha pedido una orden para que ningún periodista o fotógrafo pueda acercarse a ella a una distancia de 15 metros. No podemos evitar que le hagan fotos o vídeos, pero sí que se publiquen, así que su cara estará pixelada siempre si no hay consentimiento expreso” explica y luego dirige una mirada a Tony, “el señor Stark ha sido muy contundente al respecto”.

Steve no puede evitar mirar a Tony y darle una sonrisa de agradecimiento que Tony devuelve de inmediato.

“Si hay algún problema con la prensa no dude en llamarnos para que lo solucionemos, señor Rogers” dice otro de los abogados llamando su atención.

Steve se gira de inmediato. “Sí, gracias, eso es genial”.

Una mujer alta, delgada y con una coleta perfectamente hecha, decide entrar en ese momento. Deja la carpeta que lleva sobre la mesa y se dirige hacia Steve, que se levanta de su sitio.

“Debes de ser Steve Rogers, soy Pepper Potts” dice extendiendo su mano izquierda.

“Encantado de conocerla, señorita Potts” responde Steve apretando la suave mano de la mujer.

Pepper hace una mueca divertida. “No, no. Pepper, por favor”.

“Steve, entonces” señala él con una sonrisa pequeña.

Pepper no puede evitar mirar a Tony y susurrar un suave “adorable” que Tony responde con un “te lo dije”. Steve no puede evitar ponerse rojo hasta las orejas y Pepper asiente en su dirección demasiado divertida.

El abogado que preside la mesa se aclara la garganta. “Entonces, solo queda que el señor Rogers firme todos los documentos”.

“Bien,” dice Pepper, volviendo a coger su carpeta de la mesa “puedo llevarme a Tony a la reunión de la junta”.

“No” gime Tony de inmediato, levantándose. “Pepper, no. Tengo que estar aquí con Steve” Tony dice con demasiada convicción en su voz.

“Creo que Steve sabrá manejarlo solo” responde la mujer sin inmutarse, pero con un tinte divertido en su voz.

Tony se acerca a él y le coge uno de sus brazos. “Steve, Steve díselo tú. Me necesitas aquí, ¿a que sí?” dice, tirando un poco de su brazo. Steve se ríe por lo ridículo de la situación.

“No realmente” le dice a Tony evitando reírse más de lo ya lo hace.

Tony parece indignarse, porque se suelta de inmediato y con una mirada severa y acusatoria dice: “Eres un marido horrible”, Pepper coge a Tony tirando de su brazo y dirigiéndolo a la puerta, “el peor de todos” dice de nuevo Tony volteándose en dirección a Steve antes de salir por la puerta.

“El mejor de todos” Pepper añade también en su dirección frenando un poco su paso detrás del moreno, “¡Nos vemos pronto!”.

Steve se ríe mientras ve como los dos desaparecen por el pasillo dándose pequeños empujones infantiles. Se da la vuelta para enfrentarse a los tres abogados sentados delante de él, que parecen completamente inmunes a toda la situación.

“¿Eso acaba de pasar?” pregunta sentándose de nuevo y cogiendo el bolígrafo que uno de ellos dirige en su dirección.

Dos de los tres levantan sus hombros con indiferencia mientras el otro solo abre la boca para decir “es Tony Stark”.

Lo piensa durante unos segundos antes de empezar a poner su firma en el primer papel. Si es así, piensa, al menos no será aburrido.

++++

Mira como Natasha mete uno de sus cuadernos de bocetos en una de las últimas cajas. Los operarios ya se han llevado la mayoría, pero siguen subiendo y bajando las escaleras de su edificio en busca de más cosas para llevarse a la Torre Stark.

“¿Podemos coger esta ya?” pregunta uno de ellos. Todavía está medio vacía pero ya no hay mucho más que poner dentro.

Steve duda un segundo dando una última ojeada a su habitación mientras Natasha dice “Sí, toda tuya” y la cierra.

El hombre desaparece con la caja en sus manos y Steve suspira.

“Todavía no me creo que esté haciendo esto”.

“Yo tampoco” admite divertida Natasha y Steve la fulmina con la mirada.

“Si algo sale mal, pienso culparte completamente” dice Steve sin calor.

“Si eso te consuela” Natasha le responde con una sonrisa en su rostro. Luego, se sienta enfrente de donde Steve se ha puesto y lo mira durante un largo minuto. “Hey, todo saldrá bien, ya verás. No te hubiera dicho nada si no lo creyera, ¿de acuerdo?” Steve asiente y mueve todo su cuerpo liberando un poco de tensión.

“No es tan malo, Tony, quiero decir”.

“No es malo, Tony es solo muy… Tony” dice con una mueca divertida que esconde una vieja anécdota.

“¡Papá!” la voz estridente de Maria lo llama desde el salón.

“El deber me llama” Steve dice levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose al salón, donde todo está completamente patas arriba. “¿Qué pasa, nena?” pregunta cogiendo a la niña y levantándola del suelo.

“No encuentro a mi oso” llora con un puchero exagerado, sacando su labio inferior cada vez más hacia fuera.

“Creo que la tía Nat lo ha metido en una de las cajas. Lo encontraremos al llegar a la nueva casa” Maria lo mira con la duda inundada en todas sus facciones, agrandando sus ojos y frunciendo sus labios. Steve rueda los ojos con cariño, “ _Seguro_ que la tía Nat lo ha metido en una caja”.

“Vale” responde entonces, y le da unos golpecitos con los pies para que la vuelva a poner en el suelo.

Cuando lo hace, Maria da media vuelta para intentar irse corriendo, pero Steve la frena cogiendo los tirantes de su vestido.

“No, señorita. ¿Qué hemos dicho de correr? Busca tu chaqueta, nos vamos ya” Maria hace otro puchero, pero camina con lentitud, clavando sus ojos en los de Steve mientras llega a la puerta para desaparecer a través de ella.

Y entonces empieza a correr.

Steve suspira y Natasha se ríe con fuerza.

++++

Steve mira la torre Stark desde la acera de enfrente antes de cruzar la calle para entrar.

Es grande, blanca y en su opinión, horrible. Él admira como artista algunas partes arquitectónicas de esta, pero no evita que personalmente no le guste. Ha estado un par de veces dentro, y todo es demasiado. Demasiado grande, demasiado caro, demasiado lujoso. Simplemente no es su estilo.

“Que fea” Maria dice, compartiendo pensamientos. Steve la mira un momento y chasquea su lengua, porque evidentemente una niña de cuatro años no tiene filtro cerebro-boca.

“Simplemente no lo digas” le dice con cariño, la niña vuelve a mirar el edificio.

“¿Te gusta?” pregunta con una mueca de asco volviendo a mirar a su padre, y Steve hace un gesto con su boca.

“Si lo pones así…” le responde divertido y Maria tira de su brazo, “no” dice riendo esta vez, “no me gusta”.

¿Y por qué no puedo decirlo?” pregunta con curiosidad y Steve lo piensa un poco antes de volver a caminar y tirar levemente de su hija.

“¿Sabes qué?” le dice a la niña, porque también puede ser un poco capullo, “díselo a Tony”.

Maria solo hace un ruidito de acuerdo, demasiado ocupada intentando seguir el ritmo de su padre.

Entran al edificio unos minutos más tarde, y Steve se dirige a la chica que hay en la recepción.

“¿En qué puedo ayudarle?” pregunta la mujer con una sonrisa.

“Vengo a ver a Tony Stark” dice un poco incómodo, tirando de la pequeña mochila rosa que lleva en la espalda. Ellos no habían hablado como entraría al ático ni nada de eso, así que solo esperaba poder tener acceso desde la recepción.

La mujer lo mira dubitativa. “¿Tiene una cita?” pregunta, cogiendo el teléfono para marcar algo.

“¿Algo así?”.

“Ya veo. Un minuto, por favor”.

Steve asiente y mira como la chica marca algo en el teléfono y le da una mirada cautelosa mientras habla con la otra persona al otro lado de la línea.

“¡Steve!” una voz que le resulta un poco conocida lo llama y coge a Maria en sus brazos para poder darse la vuelta y buscarla. Pepper aparece a su lado, frenando de golpe después de la carrera que acaba de hacer para llegar a él. Su coleta se mueve a ambos lados y se ajusta su vestido impoluto.

“Ella sí es bonita” Maria susurra en su oído, como solo una niña de cuatro años puede hacerlo y Steve cierra los ojos sintiendo como el calor sube por su cuerpo. Pepper lo mira divertida y él solo se muere de vergüenza.

La chica de la recepción, bendita sea, piensa Steve, interrumpe el momento llamando a Pepper, que se aleja para hablar con ella unos segundos antes de volver. Steve usa ese momento para recomponerse.

“No puedes decir esas cosas en voz alta, Maria” le susurra, de verdad, a su hija.

“Pero es verdad, y tú siempre has dicho que hay que decir la verdad” Steve se queda petrificado un segundo porque ¿Dónde demonios ha aprendido su hija de cuatro años a tergiversar todo lo que él dice?

“Entonces,” la voz de Pepper vuelve a estar cerca de ellos, y Steve baja a Maria al suelo de nuevo. Pepper se agacha a la altura de la niña y Steve reza para que no diga nada que los deje en evidencia para toda la vida. “tú eres la chica Rogers. ¿Cómo te llamas?”.

“Maria” dice, más cautelosa esta vez, y dirigiendo una corta mirada a su padre después. Steve presiona su pequeña mano.

Pepper parece sorprendida un momento y luego su cara se rompe en una sonrisa sincera y genuina. “Es un nombre realmente bonito, ¿sabes? Estoy segura de que a Tony le encantará. Soy Pepper” dice antes de levantarse y ponerse a la altura de Steve otra vez.

“Vamos, os mostraré todo” Pepper le dice a él, y se dirige a un ascensor un poco oculto al otro lado de la recepción, esperando que él y la niña la sigan.

“ _Bienvenidos a casa Capitán y señorita Rogers, señorita Potts_ ” una voz británica y robótica corta el aire cuando los tres entran en el ascensor, y sin ninguna indicación empieza a elevarse.

“Hola JARVIS” Pepper responde mientras Maria grita un emocionado “¡Hola!”, Steve todavía un poco conmocionado por el capitán que hacia tanto que no escuchaba.

“ _Si me lo permite Capitán Rogers,_ ” la voz de JARVIS, como Pepper lo había llamado antes, vuelve a hablar y Steve se encuentra a si mismo buscando la cámara del techo antes de hablar.

“Steve está bien” dice.

“ _Lo siento, Capitán Rogers, mi configuración no me lo permite_ ” explica la voz y ¿qué? Steve está completamente fuera de lugar.

“Es una inteligencia artificial, JARVIS no es una persona” Pepper le explica, y eso parece tener más sentido.

“ _Entonces, Capitán Rogers_ ” vuelve a hablar JARVIS.

“¿Sí?”.

Un panel azul e iluminado aparece al lado de él en lo que parecía una simple pared.

“ _¿Podría poner su mano para poder darle acceso al resto de la torre?_ ”.

Steve mira a Pepper con una ceja levantada, y ella le devuelve una sonrisa con un asentimiento de cabeza.

“Te dará acceso a todas partes, lo vas a necesitar”.

Steve pone su mano donde la voz le había indicado y el panel se ilumina en color verde.

“¡Yo también!” grita Maria desde abajo dando pequeños saltitos, y Steve la mira divertido ahora.

“ _Por supuesto, señorita Rogers_ ”.

Y un panel igual que el de Steve aparece a la altura de la niña.

Tanta tecnología lo está mareando y todavía no han salido del ascensor. Él siempre ha sido un poco clásico.

Maria se acerca de inmediato y pone su pequeña mano sobre el panel, presionando más de lo necesario, pero ni a Pepper ni a JARVIS parece importarle demasiado. El panel se vuelve del mismo verde que el de Steve segundos antes y Maria da más saltitos emocionada.

“¡JARVIS es genial!” grita con unas palmaditas en el aire. Steve le acaricia el cabello para intentar tranquilizarla.

Las puertas se abren en ese momento y un gran salón moderno y en tonos neutros aparece delante de ellos. Maria es la primera en salir, seguida de Steve y Pepper.

El rubio se sorprende de que todas sus cajas ya estén esparcidas por todo el salón, y se siente mal al instante por todo el desastre.

“Todavía no sabemos que habitaciones utilizareis, lo moveremos pronto”.

“Puedo hacerlo yo” Steve ofrece, porque son sus cosas, al fin y al cabo. Parece que están interrumpiendo completamente en la vida de estas personas. Pepper lo mira, pero no responde.

Tony aparece entonces de un ascensor al otro lado del salón, con una camisa vieja, unos pantalones sucios y el pelo completamente alborotado. Steve no puede evitar pensar que así el hombre esta mucho más guapo que con esos trajes caros en los que lo ha visto las otras veces.

El moreno se acerca a ellos con una sonrisa y esquivando cajas, no parecen molestarle demasiado tampoco.

“¡Hola! Pensaba que vendríais más tarde”.

“Son las siete, Tony” Pepper dice con exasperación. Tony saca su teléfono de su pantalón y enciende la pantalla para poder ver la hora. Luego le dirige una sonrisa a la pelirroja esperando que le pase por alto el no estar presentable.

“ _Intenté advertirle viarias veces, señorita Potts_ ”.

“Traidor” Tony acusa con una mano al aire y Maria se ríe.

Tony parece notar a la niña en ese momento y se agacha al suelo, igual a como Pepper lo había hecho un rato antes y le da una sonrisa agradable.

“Entonces, ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?” le pregunta Tony, con la voz suave y melosa. Maria lo fulmina con la mirada y pestañea un par de veces, pensando.

“No lo he dicho” responde al final, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando después a su padre en busca de aprobación. A Pepper se le escapa una risita y Steve bufa. Si ese es el truco de Tony Stark para conseguir el nombre de alguien, no parece ir demasiado bien.

“Eso es…” Tony parece sorprendido por la respuesta y se queda aturdido por un momento antes de mirar a Steve con una sonrisa y volver a mirar a Maria con toda su atención, “cierto. Completamente cierto, sí. ¿Cómo te llamas?” pregunta esta vez, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y moviendo ligeramente su cuerpo, como si no pudiera estar quieto.

“Maria” dice la niña al final, después de notar el leve empujoncito que Steve le da en la espalda.

“¿En serio?” Tony se deja caer en el suelo y abre la boca para decir algo, pero la cierra de inmediato de nuevo. Maria asiente irguiendo su pequeño cuerpo un poco, orgullosa. “Es un nombre precioso, me encanta, ¿sabes? Soy Tony”.

“Pepper dijo eso” responde, y luego, como si su mente se iluminara, se gira a su padre y medio jadea “¿este es Tony?”.

Steve tarda un segundo demasiado tarde en darse cuenta por donde va la cabeza de su hija antes de decir “no lo digas ahora, no lo digas ahora” mientras la niña ya ha girado su pequeño cuerpo de nuevo para decirle a Tony “¡tú edificio es muy feo!”.

Literalmente, Steve no sabe donde esconderse. Maria tenía que añadir el _muy._ Se lo merece por decirle que lo haga, piensa.

“¡No!” grita Tony divertido, colocando sus manos en su pecho y tirando su cuerpo hacia atrás, fingiendo estar dolido “¡mi torre es genial!”.

Pepper se ríe con fuerza detrás de Tony y se acerca para chocar la mano de la niña mientras le dice “eres mi heroína”. Maria le devuelve el gesto con más pequeños saltitos de su cuerpo.

“¿Te quedas conmigo mientras tu papá y Tony van a cenar?” le pregunta a la niña poco después, y ella duda un segundo antes de asentir. Luego mirando a Tony “tienes diez minutos para ducharte y vestirte”.

Tony se levanta del suelo con un salto y corre en dirección a las escaleras mientras dice “señora, sí, señora” antes de desaparecer.

Parece que Steve se queda demasiado tiempo mirando las escaleras porque cuando se gira Pepper y Maria están en el sofá, hablando de como van a decorar la habitación de la pequeña.

“Maria y yo decidiremos todo, cuando volváis todo estará en su lugar” le dice Pepper, “lo pasaremos bien, ¿verdad?” pregunta esta vez en dirección a la pequeña sentada a su lado.

Maria le da una gran sonrisa depredadora a su padre antes de asentir y Steve no puede evitar pensar que juntas dan un poco de miedo.

++++

Tony se mete en la ducha con una sonrisa floja todavía en su rostro y se ducha y se cambia en un tiempo récord.

Cuando vuelve a bajar, Steve está sentado en un sofá individual mientras Pepper y Maria, y Dios no puede evitar una leve punzada en su pecho cada vez que escucha el nombre y le recuerda a su madre, están juntas mirando algo en una tableta.

Steve parece aburrido y su cara se ilumina cuando lo ve entrar en la habitación de nuevo.

“Estoy listo” dice él y Steve se levanta.

El rubio se acerca a su hija y le da un beso en la mejilla y le dice que se porte bien, la niña le devuelve el beso, pero parece pasar un poco de lo que su padre dice para seguir prestando atención a lo que Pepper le enseña. Steve suspira y coge su chaqueta para dirigirse a la puerta siguiéndolo a él.

Después de eso todo pasa muy rápido porque en poco tiempo están casi en el otro lado de la ciudad, atravesando una horda de periodistas y entrando en un lujoso restaurante para sentarse uno frente al otro.

“Siento mucho lo que a dicho Maria antes” Steve le dice y Tony no puede evitar reírse.

“No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen”.

“Eso no lo hace mejor” el rubio dice mortificado.

“Me gusta. La sinceridad es buena” responde y dirige su mirada a la carta que tiene delante para decidir qué cenar.

No puede evitar mirar al rubio de reojo, Steve es realmente guapo y parece una persona increíble y se sonroja prácticamente por cualquier cosa. Está mirando su carta con una atención que es extremada, como si se tratara de un jeroglífico o algo que tiene que descifrar.

“¿Qué pasa?” pregunta para llamar la atención del otro hombre. Steve levanta la cabeza de su carta y lo mira antes de suspirar.

“Nada, nada, solo… todo esto es demasiado…” hace un gesto hacia el restaurante “lujoso” dice, al final, mientras Tony dice “¿caro?” y Steve sonríe, “también”.

“¿Qué te apetece?” él le pregunta.

Steve parece pensarlo muy duro antes de decir: “no lo sé”.

“Eres difícil, Rogers” dice divertido, “mira,” Tony abre su carta y la pone en el centro de la mesa, para que Steve pueda verla también, “¿eres alérgico a algo?” pregunta.

“No” Steve responde más relajado.

“¿Hay algo que no te guste?” pregunta, con un tono más bajo y levantando una ceja sugerente hacia el rubio.

“Como de todo” responde Steve sin darse cuenta del gesto de Tony, que parte su cara en una sonrisa juguetona por la respuesta.

“Ya veo”.

Steve entonces levanta la cabeza de la carta y lo mira, la duda cruza su cara durante un segundo antes de procesar la pequeña conversación y teñir toda su cara de un rojo intenso y brillante.

¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan grande tan adorable? Tony piensa mientras ríe.

“No me refería a eso” aclara Steve.

Tony niega con la cabeza. “Huh. Yo tampoco” y recibe una mirada poco impresionada del rubio, “tal vez un poco” añade.

Un camarero interrumpe la conversación, y Steve parece agradecerlo internamente. Tony duda unos segundos más antes de señalar un par de platos diferentes de la carta.

“¿Qué quieren beber?”.

“Agua” Steve dice de inmediato.

“Lo mismo” añade Tony y el camarero se va con un asentimiento de cabeza.

“Pensé que—”.

“No bebo,” lo corta “ya no”.

“Eso es bueno” Tony asiente y se relaja en su sitio.

Su adicción y posterior recuperación a la bebida no es un tema que quiera hablar en una “primera cita”. Mucho menos con alguien que va a casarse con él.

Lo que parecía que iba a ser una cena difícil con una conversación estancada en todo momento, se convierte rápidamente en una cena agradable y una conversación fluida y agradable, donde ambos hablan de sus respectivas vidas.

Steve es más divertido de lo que al principio dejó ver, y a Tony le gusta, no lo va a negar. Si tiene que pasar más de dos años en una falsa relación, al menos hacerlo con alguien que le caiga un poco bien.

“Entonces,” Tony dice, cogiendo un pedazo de helado de su plato, “¿qué vas a hacer con tus trabajos? Ahora que tienes la fundación y todo eso”.

“Voy a dejar el gimnasio, pero seguiré dando clases en la universidad, solo son unas pocas horas a la semana, podré llevarlo”.

Tony lo mira durante un tiempo sin decir nada, esperando ponerlo un poco nervioso.

“¿Qué pasa?” pregunta.

“Mmm, solo tratando de descubrir de que puedes ser profesor”.

“¿Qué dirías?” Steve pregunta, acomodándose en su sitio y lanzándole una mirada que debería estar un poco prohibida, en la humilde opinión de Tony.

Tony hace un gesto como si estuviera pensando antes de decidirse. “Creo que es algo relacionado con el arte” dice con unos movimientos exagerados de sus brazos, “sí, definitivamente artista” añade poco después, con énfasis.

Steve se atraganta un poco y parece genuinamente impresionado, se reacomoda en su asiento y Tony se apunta un punto mentalmente.

“¿Cómo lo sabes?” pregunta.

Y porque Tony a veces puede ser un poco imbécil dice con un guiño: “Eres una escultura andante, cariño”.

Steve abre la boca para decir algo y luego la cierra de golpe para echarse a reír con fuerza, con sus manos presionando su pecho. Y Jesús Cristo, es hermoso.

“Eres un capullo” le dice a Tony sin calor.

“También podría haber visto una caja con material de dibujo y un caballete, ya sabes” responde con un gesto de fingida indiferencia de sus manos.

++++

El teléfono vibra en su bolsillo un par de veces, Nat lo saca y lo enciende para ver un par de notificaciones diferentes. La primera, un único mensaje de Steve, y la segunda, un montón de mensajes de Tony.

De Steve: _He cenado hoy con Tony. Ha ido bien, creo. Es un poco raro pensar que vamos a estar juntos por más de dos años, pero es más agradable y simpático de lo que decían los medios. Gracias por ayudarme en esto. Buenas noches, Nat._

De Tony _: Steve y yo hemos cenado juntos esta noche._

De Tony _: Es increíble._

De Tony _: Y es bastante guapo._

De Tony _: Dios, no bastante, es muy guapo._

De Tony _: Pienso hacerte un regalo gigante por esto._

De Tony _: En serio, lo que quieras. Buenas noches._

Natasha suspira y rueda los ojos porque las personalidades de esos dos son tan dispares que simplemente son perfectos juntos.

Solo espera que lo descubran pronto.

++++

Las primeras semanas son un poco caóticas para Steve, tiene que acomodar muchas cosas a su nueva vida, nuevos horarios y nuevas expectativas. Las cosas entre él y Tony van despacio, tal como habían hablado.

Los primeros meses se dejarían ver por aquí y allá, para después anunciar la boda y celebrar algo sencillo, porque Steve no quería nada ostentoso y Tony y Pepper habían respetado eso. Así que de momento habían tenido varias cenas bastante agradables y algún que otro paseo que los periodistas ya se habían encargado de publicar.

_Tony Stark visto un par de veces con el mismo hombre._

_¿Tony Stark tiene novio?_

_El chico misterioso (y guapo) de Tony Stark._

Steve había hecho una mueca con esta última, pero pareció que fue la que más le gustó a Tony.

Tampoco habían hecho ningún tipo de declaración, generando así un poco más de expectación. Steve agradecía no tener que hablar de momento.

Aparte de las citas y demás, Steve no había visto mucho más a Tony. A menudo el hombre desaparecía por prácticamente días sin decir nada y luego reaparecía como si nada para ir aquí o allá.

Por otro lado, una semana después de llegar a la torre, habían llamado a Steve del mejor hospital de la ciudad para empezar con las pruebas y los tratamientos que fueran necesarios para curar la enfermedad de Maria.

Él sabía que el corazón de la pequeña era más débil de lo normal, y que cualquier actividad de más o un ataque de asma era bastante difícil para ella. Aun así, hasta llegar a la torre, Steve no había podido pagar los gastos médicos para continuar con las pruebas.

Pepper había sido de mucha ayuda desde el principio y Steve estaría eternamente agradecido con la mujer.

“Hey” Tony dice cortando todos los pensamientos de Steve.

“Hey” devuelve con una sonrisa fácil.

“¿Dónde está el pequeño demonio?”.

“Quería pasar un rato con Nat” Steve explica mientras cierra su cuaderno de dibujo para prestar completa atención a Tony. Si algo había aprendido del hombre en estas pocas semanas, es que su presencia requería toda la atención de la sala.

Steve se sorprende a sí mismo cuando se da cuenta de que no le importa dársela.

“Tenemos que hablar algunas cosas ahora que la prensa empieza a prestarnos atención, ya sabes, cómo nos conocimos y todo eso” explica el moreno dejándose caer a un lado cerca de Steve.

“Por supuesto. ¿Make-A-Match funciona para ti?”.

“Oh,” Tony ríe, “Gracioso, muy gracioso”.

++++

Maria no es una persona de la mañana, Steve sabe eso. Ella se despierta entre gruñidos y pidiendo ser cargada a base de tirones en la camiseta de Steve. Es gruñona y mandona y Steve se divierte haciéndola pelear con abrazos demasiado fuertes y besos excesivos y abundantes.

Prepara un cuenco de leche con cereales para ella con una mano y la deja en una de sus sillas cuando está listo.

Dos segundos más tarde, Tony entra en la cocina, casi con la misma cara que Maria, y Steve no puede evitar la sonrisa que parte su cara.

“¿Café?” ofrece, y Tony lo coge, aferrándose a él como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Dos tazas más tarde, parece una persona completamente viva y renovada.

Tony mira a la niña sentada a dos sillas de él, girando levemente el rostro y observando cada movimiento. Maria enfurruñada con su cuchara y tirando un poco de leche por la encimera.

“¿Qué le pasa?” pregunta con un poco de horror. Steve levanta una ceja porque no hacia ni cinco minutos Tony estaba _exactamente_ igual.

“No le gustan mucho las mañanas, y tiene cuatro años, así que no hay cafeína para ella. Se despertará sola” Steve dice al final, levantando los hombros.

Tony mira a la nada unos segundos hasta que aparece una pantalla trasparente y azul con la hora y un montón de noticias sobre el día. El moreno solo se centra en los grandes números delante de él. Casi las seis y media de la mañana.

“Es inhumando que la despiertes a esta hora de la mañana, de verdad” dice Tony, con indignación.

Steve ríe por sus palabras. “Se acuesta temprano y duerme más de las horas necesarias. Además, necesitamos tiempo para ir al colegio. ¿Y a qué hora crees que tendría que levantarse?” pregunta con una ceja levantada en la dirección del otro hombre. “Y tú también te acabas de levantar” señala unos segundos más tarde, acusatoriamente.

“No—huh, yo todavía no me he acostado” Tony lo mira con una gran sonrisa en su cara y luego vuelve a mirar a la niña. “Menos mal que hay café para mí” suspira, “¿Más, por favor?” pregunta suave mientras estira su taza hacia Steve para que la rellene de nuevo. El rubio rueda los ojos con exasperación.

“No deberías si todavía no has ido a dormir” dice, pero le da la taza de café caliente de nuevo.

“¡Papá!” Maria grita un poco demasiado fuerte. Steve se voltea rápidamente para ver a la niña con ojos exageradamente grandes y señalando la pantalla de la televisión al otro lado de la sala, donde las imágenes de Tony y él pueden verse. “¡Estás en la tele, papá!”.

Steve gruñe un poco y le pide a JARVIS que lo apague, Maria parece indignada por las acciones de su padre.

“No es nada, cielo. Termínate el desayuno, tienes que tomarte las medicinas”.

“¡Pero estabas en la tele, papá! ¿Eres famoso?” pregunta con un halo de exageración.

Tony parece divertirse por los gestos de la niña. “¿No le has contado nada todavía?”.

“No sabía como hacerlo” gruñe por lo bajo.

“Ahora parece un buen momento, ya sabes” Tony presiona.

Steve parece pensarlo unos segundos y luego asiente, aun sabiendo que el moreno quiere estar presente por diversión. Se sienta en un taburete al lado de Tony, quedando enfrente de su hija.

“Tengo—tenemos que decirte algo, pequeña” dice, porque dos también pueden jugar a este juego. Maria vuelve a sentarse en su sitio tambaleándose un poco.

“¿Me estás incluyendo en esta conversación, bebé? Eso es dulce” Tony dice casi susurrante cerca de Steve para sacarlo un poco de los nervios.

Cuando el rubio gruñe a su lado, Tony le regala una de sus fantásticas sonrisas.

Steve carraspea y se reajusta en su sitio, un poco más nervioso ahora que tiene la mirada de Tony y la de su hija encima de él.

“¿Sabes cuando dos personas se quieren mucho y están juntas?” pregunta tentativamente y Maria asiente con rapidez.

“¿Cómo la tía Nat y el tío Bucky? ¿Ellos son novios? Porque tío Bucky dice que sí, pero la tía Nat dice que tío Bucky es un tonto y—” Maria se calla cuando Tony se tapa la boca con un puño evitando soltar una risita y Steve lo fulmina con una mirada.

“Esos dos son otra cosa—”

“Sí, ellos son novios” Steve corta, ignorando por completo al moreno. “Entonces, bueno, ¿Tony y yo somos novios también?” dice, dudando un poco por la posible reacción de la niña.

Maria mira primero a su padre y luego mira a Tony, entrecerrando los ojos levemente.

“¿Estas enamorado de Tony?” pregunta atónita segundos después abriendo los ojos de nuevo, la sorpresa reflejada en toda su pequeña cara. Steve abre y cierra la boca un par de veces porque no esperaba para nada esa pregunta y no sabe que responder.

“¿Sabes? No quiero sentirme ofendido,” dice Tony, levantando sus manos con indignación “pero lo estoy totalmente”.

Steve se ríe, entonces y luego vuelve la mirada a su hija. “Sí cielo, quiero a Tony. Y él me quiere a mí, ¿verdad, cariño?” pregunta con una mirada de soslayo al moreno.

“Claro, oh, luz de mi vida” Tony sigue.

“¿Estás bien con eso, cariño?” Steve le pregunta más serio a Maria. La niña asiente de nuevo, pensativa y toma otra cucharada del cuenco de cereales que tenía un poco olvidado.

“¿Por eso estabas en la televisión?” insiste. Steve asiente esta vez, acariciando el cabello oscuro de su hija y dándole un beso.

“Bueno,” Tony dice, mirándolos y levantándose de su sitio con un poco de incomodidad por el momento padre-hija, “ahora que todo está claro, voy a mi taller. Nos vemos luego, pastelito”.

Steve lo mira salir de la cocina e intenta sacar de su mente todos los apodos cariñosos que Tony le ha dirigido, fallando estrepitosamente.

Sigue acariciando el pelo de la pequeña con la mente revoloteando de un lado a otro cuando la niña lo saca de su ensoñación diciendo: “Me gusta Tony”.

“A mí también” no puede evitar responder de inmediato, “a mí también” repite con un suspiro.

++++

“¿Sabes que papá y Tony son novios?” es lo primero que dice Maria cuando ve entrar a Pepper en el ático.

La niña da pequeños saltitos emocionada hacia la mujer y levanta los brazos para que la coja. Pepper deja un par de carpetas encima de la primera mesa que ve, y levanta a la pequeña en sus brazos.

“Lo sé, cariño. ¿Sabes donde está Tony?” pregunta, y la niña niega con la cabeza. “¿Y tu padre?” intenta de nuevo. Maria asiente esta vez.

“Está en su cuarto pintando, yo estaba viendo una película, pero papá siempre dice que si quiero algo puedo ir a buscarlo”.

Pepper duda un segundo y luego vuelve a poner en el piso a Maria. “Vamos a buscar a Tony” dice y Maria coge su mano y da pequeños traspiés para seguirle el ritmo por las escaleras.

“¿Puedo tener zapatos como esos?” pregunta, señalando los pies de Pepper “Tía Nat también tiene, pero papá dice que soy demasiado pequeña todavía” dice con la pena inundando su pequeña voz.

“Oh cielo, eres demasiado pequeña, sí, pero cuando seas mayor los compraremos juntas, ¿de acuerdo?” la anima, con una sonrisa. “Tus zapatos son muy bonitos también”.

“¡Tony dijo que el lazo rojo era increíble!” responde mirando sus pequeñas manoletinas rojas.

Cuando Pepper le asegura que Tony tiene razón, Maria sigue bajando las escaleras en pequeños saltos desincronizados.

Al llegar abajo, las puertas transparentes dejan ver el gran taller de Tony, lleno de robots y piezas esparcidas por todos lados. La música demasiado alta, como siempre.

“Apaga la música, por favor, JARVIS” Pepper dice.

“ _Por supuesto, señorita Potts_ ”.

Dos segundos después la música se apaga y las puertas se abren, Pepper empuja, y las deja abiertas para que la niña entre primero.

Maria corre hacia lo primero que llama su atención, Dummy, que hace un pitido agudo y mueve su única garra de arriba hacia abajo con felicidad.

“¡¿Es un robot?!” Maria pregunta cuando se para delante de él, alargando la “o”, medio gritando y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Tony aparece dos segundos después detrás de ella, toca su cabello y tira levemente de la coleta de la pequeña para llamar su atención. Maria se voltea de inmediato.

“¿Te gusta Dummy?” pregunta y la niña asiente con la emoción todavía en su rostro. “Yo lo construí, ¿sabes?”.

“¿De verdad? ¿Puedo jugar con él?”.

“Claro,” Tony asiente. Busca dentro de uno de sus cajones y luego, le entrega una pelota a la niña. “Lánzala y él la traerá. Por allí, y con cuidado” advierte.

Pepper mira todo el intercambio entre Tony y Maria. Todavía está sonriendo cuando la niña se aleja gritando el nombre de Dummy, que la sigue de inmediato entre gorjeos mecánicos.

“¿Qué?” Tony pregunta, altivo, cuando se voltea hacia ella y ve su sonrisa petulante.

“Oh, nada. Hay algunas cosas que tenemos que hablar” dice y Tony se revuelve como un niño pequeño. “Entonces, tienes estos prototipos de I+D que necesito que—¿me estas escuchando?”.

“Sí, sí. ¡Maria, cariño!, ten cuidado allí” grita Tony señalando una zona al final del taller, doblando su cuerpo para ver por detrás del cuerpo de Pepper.

“¿Qué decías?” pregunta cuando ve que la niña ya se ha alejado de la zona peligrosa. Cuando vuelve su mirada a la pelirroja, Pepper está sonriendo extremadamente. “¿Qué?”.

“Nada, nada” Pepper finge indiferencia y continúa hablando durante media hora, ignorando las miradas que Tony le da a la niña y a Dummy detrás de ella.

++++

El plan va a la perfección, según Tony, y sí él lo dice, Steve lo cree. Todavía no han hablado con los reporteros, pero se han dejado ver por todos los lados juntos mientras Tony siempre decía “sin comentarios”. La idea es hablar con ellos pronto y así poder anunciar la boda después. Steve no sabe decidir porque parte está más nervioso.

Por primera vez, Tony escucha una de las sugerencias de Steve y deja que el rubio lo lleve a un pequeño restaurante cerca de donde vivía antes.

“¿Estás listo para los buitres, cariño?”.

“No” Steve responde, con un escalofrío y Tony se ríe.

“Tu sinceridad es refrescante”.

La cena es tranquila y buena, y pasa demasiado rápido, para el gusto de Steve. Por un momento, se siente demasiado patético al esperar este tipo de momentos con Tony, y no puede evitar enfadarse consigo mismo por empezar a sentir algo por el moreno.

Tony es atento cuando están juntos, es gracioso y habla y escucha a Steve como si fuera lo único importante en toda la habitación.

Se golpearía a si mismo porque no puede tardar menos de cuatro meses en caer por el genio que tiene enfrente.

“¿Estás bien?” Tony pregunta, con la preocupación en su rostro y tendiendo su mano.

Steve suspira. Es dolorosamente ridículo.

“Claro” dice, agarrando la mano de Tony para salir del restaurante.

Una horda de reporteros los espera en la acera de enfrente. Es patético también como no tienen otra cosa que hacer que estar viendo donde cenan personas famosas. Cuando los ven salir, se acercan de inmediato y los llenan de flases y de preguntas que Steve apenas puede escuchar por el tumulto.

Tony presiona su mano con un poco de fuerza, dándole ánimos y toma el control de la situación. Él ha hecho esto miles de veces, al fin y al cabo.

“Uno a uno, por favor” dice, con una sonrisa brillante que no llega a sus ojos.

Los reporteros se callan durante un segundo antes de volver a atacar con un orden del que Steve está claramente impresionado.

Hacen una serie de preguntas realmente ridículas y Tony no dice nada hasta que vuelven a callarse.

“Respondiendo un poco de todo,” empieza Tony “Steve y yo nos conocemos de hace tiempo y llevamos unos meses saliendo, estamos muy felices y todo va muy bien”.

“¿Por qué han decidido hablar ahora?” pregunta un hombre cerca de ellos.

“En algún momento teníamos que hacerlo, ¿no?” Tony dice rápidamente.

“¿Es cierto lo que se ha especulado de que viven juntos?”.

“Sí, desde hace unos meses” Tony dice de nuevo.

“Se le ha visto con una niña pequeña ¿Es su hija?” pregunta otra mujer hacia Steve. Él se sorprende de que le dirijan una pregunta y Tony tira de su mano para acercarlo un poco más a él.

Steve carraspea un poco. “Sí” sale un poco más grave de lo que esperaba.

Otra horda de flases empieza y vuelven a gritar muchas preguntas de inmediato. Tony vuelve a tomar la palabra.

“Hemos estado los últimos meses adaptándonos a nuestra nueva vida familiar. La hija de Steve es adorable y vive con nosotros. Nos gustaría irnos a casa ya, ¿verdad, corazón?” pregunta mirando al rubio y él asiente con una sonrisa forzada.

Entran en el coche y Steve se desploma en su asiento.

“No se como puedes hacer eso prácticamente todos los días” le dice a Tony.

“Te acostumbras” Tony responde recostándose en su asiento al lado de Steve.

Sus manos todavía están juntas y ninguno de los dos hace nada para intentar soltarse. Steve no tiene ni idea de lo que eso significa.

++++

Los legos están tendidos por toda la alfombra. Steve se acerca a su hija con un peine y una caja de diademas y gomas del pelo.

“Maria déjame peinarte”.

“No” dice, enfurruñada.

Steve se sienta en el sillón y recuesta su cuerpo cerrando los ojos. Adora a su hija, y se porta bien prácticamente siempre, pero hacerle el pelo es casi una misión imposible. A la niña le gusta el cabello largo, pero odia que la peinen si ella no está completamente dispuesta.

La mira jugar con sus legos con toda su melena oscura por toda su cara.

Poco después, la pequeña mira a su padre con una ceja levantada y con sus dos manos pequeñas coloca un par de mechones detrás de sus orejas. No hacen mucha diferencia.

“Ya está” dice.

“Venga, déjame hacerte una trenza” Steve insiste, moviendo el peine delante de él y Maria hace una mueca en negación, sin mirarlo.

Pepper y Tony entran juntos unos minutos después, sentándose cerca de ellos.

“¿Puedo hacer legos contigo?” Tony le pregunta a la niña, que asiente. Pepper rueda los ojos.

“Las criticas son positivas. Quiero decir, ya sabían que había algo desde hacía meses, pero ahora que habéis hablado, se ha hecho real, ¿sabes?”.

“Eso es bueno. ¿Qué tal las acciones?” Tony pregunta. Luego, coloca un par de legos rojos de dos piezas juntos.

“¡No!” Maria grita, “tienen que ser de colores diferentes” le quita los legos de las manos y los separa con fuerza, luego coge otro de color amarillo y lo junta con uno de los rojos de Tony.

“No han caído demasiado. Menos de lo que esperábamos, en realidad”.

“¿Esperabais que cayeran las acciones de tu compañía por esto?” Steve pregunta, arrodillándose en el suelo detrás de su hija para intentar hacerle la trenza.

“Steve, eres un hombre” Tony dice como si eso fuera la respuesta a todos los problemas.

“Lo sé” dice, “no esperaba que eso fuera un problema” explica levantando sus hombros y pasando el cepillo por el cabello de Maria, que resopla y mueve la cabeza con fuerza.

“Son un montón de viejos ricos, por supuesto que es un problema” Tony resopla medio riendo.

“¡No papá!” grita Maria y Steve suspira de frustración.

“¿Qué pasa?” Tony pregunta, con otro par de piezas de juguetes en las manos.

“Que lo haga Tony” dice la niña señalando al moreno antes de que Steve pueda responder a la pregunta.

“Tony no sabe hacer una trenza, Maria” Steve intenta persuadirla.

“¿Por favor?” Maria dice bajito hacia Tony, empezando a sacar su labio inferior.

Tony la mira y parece completamente atrapado, luego mira a Steve y chasquea su lengua, como si no hubiera otra opción en el mundo.

Le hace un gesto a la niña para que se acerque, y ella lo hace de inmediato, contenta. Tony manda a JARVIS poner un tutorial en silencio enfrente de ellos y coge el peine que Steve tiene en las manos.

Pepper parece extremadamente divertida mientras toquetea en su tableta y Steve sigue todos los movimientos con la boca ligeramente abierta.

“Entonces,” Tony habla, esperando que todos presten atención a otra cosa mientras peina con extremado cuidado el cabello de la niña. “¿Cuándo damos el siguiente paso?”.

Steve dirige su mirada a Pepper, que no dice nada durante unos segundos, demasiado absorta siguiendo el movimiento de las manos de Tony.

“En un mes o así” dice al final y Tony asiente sin mirarla y con la concentración reflejada en toda su cara.

“¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?” Steve le pregunta a la pelirroja.

“Oh, no. No te preocupes, Steve. Esta tarde te pasaré el horario de esta semana y—”.

“¡Terminé!” grita Tony, victorioso. “Ha quedado mejor de lo que esperaba” dice acariciando la trenza de arriba abajo y Steve asiente de acuerdo.

“No sabes donde te has metido” dice Steve al final y Pepper resopla con diversión.

++++

Tony entra en el ático tirando de su corbata y quitándose la chaqueta de su traje. Ha tenido un día de mierda en industrias Stark.

La reunión de la junta había ido bien, pero los ingenieros de I+D parecían sacados de preescolar, arruinando uno de los diseños que él ya había mejorado. Así que se había pasado el día entero arreglando el error, esperando que llegaran las seis de la tarde para llegar a casa y encontrar a Steve y Maria allí.

Dios, se sentía tan idiota a veces por sentirse de esa manera con ellos. Aun así, no podía evitarlo y su intención con el paso de los meses era disfrutar de ellos todo el tiempo que los tuviera cerca.

Con una mirada se da cuenta de que prácticamente todas las luces están apagadas y mira su reloj para ver si se ha equivocado con la hora y todavía no hay nadie en casa.

Unos movimientos en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar lo hace acercarse para ver a Steve con un cuaderno de dibujos.

El rubio sujeta con la mano izquierda un lápiz mientras que con la derecha da leves círculos en la espalda de la pequeña, pálida y dormida a su lado.

“Hey” susurra para llamar la atención de Steve.

Steve levanta la cabeza del cuaderno y sonríe en su dirección, triste y con los ojos rojos e hinchados. El corazón de Tony da un vuelco solo por verlo así.

“¿Cómo ha ido el día?” Steve pregunta. Tony se queda desconcertado durante unos segundos.

“Ha sido horrible. Esperaba un poco más de vida aquí” dice con un resoplido mientras se sienta en el otro sofá de la sala.

Steve se ríe sin humor, da un vistazo a su hija y luego vuelve la mirada a Tony.

“Hemos hecho algunas pruebas en el hospital hoy. No se encuentra demasiado bien” la tristeza se filtra en su voz y Tony no sabe que decir. Se siente demasiado fuera de lugar mirándolos.

Él nunca le ha preguntado que le pasa realmente a la niña, sabía que cuando llegaron a la torre todavía estaban haciendo pruebas, pero había visto a Steve y Maria discutir de vez en cuando porque el rubio quería darle sus medicinas y ella no quería.

Desde que habían llegado a la torre no había visto a la niña así y le duele un poco ver a la niña tan blanca y sin vitalidad. Ella siempre está alegre, gritando y corriendo, aunque Steve, siempre sobreprotector, le diga que no lo haga.

Le encanta tenerla en el taller jugando y pintando con Dummy, Butterfingers y U.

“Yo…” duda un poco, “¿Qué ha pasado?”.

“Oh,” Steve parece un poco desconcertado al principio, y Tony piensa por un segundo que es una mala idea antes de que el rubio vuelva a hablar.

“Maria tiene un problema en el corazón, imaginábamos algo así pero no sabíamos con certeza hasta que empezaron a hacerle pruebas hace unos meses. Esta mañana ha empezado a no poder respirar y la he llevado al hospital de inmediato, hemos vuelto hace un rato,” dice, con la voz temblando un poco y mirando a la niña en su regazo. “Siempre habíamos ido con mucho cuidado, pero hoy ha sido repentino”.

Tony no dice nada durante unos segundos demasiado largos. “Steve… ¿qué? Dios, su corazón, no tenía ni idea de que fuera algo así”.

“Ya”.

“¿Por qué no me has llamado?”.

“No lo sé. Jesús, estaba tan asustado” Steve solloza, dejándose romper por lo que parece la primera vez.

Tony se deja caer del sofá y se arrodilla delante de Steve, coloca una de sus manos en sus rodillas y lo mira, con un nudo formándose en su garganta.

“No estás solo, Steve. Me tienes aquí, en todo” dice Tony, crudo.

“Gracias” Steve dice, y se deja caer hacia delante apoyando su frente en su hombro. “Ella es lo único que tengo”.

Tony cierra los ojos y apenas se mueve de su sitio. “Me tienes aquí también. Ambos” dice, y en estos casi seis meses Tony no ha deseado nada más que esto, que Steve y Maria estén en su vida, que cuenten con él.

“Lo sé” Steve susurra en su cuello.

Tony se ahoga y no sabe que más decir. Por una vez, se queda sin palabras, porque no son necesarias.

Él ya lo sabía, pero por primera vez, el amor que siente por ellos lo golpea duro.

++++

El taller es cálido y ruidoso cuando entra. Tony está sentado en el suelo, rodeado de un millón de pequeñas piezas que a su vista parecen todas iguales.

Tony habla en voz alta, y Steve no puede decidir si habla solo o con JARVIS.

“¿Molesto?” pregunta él, para llamar la atención del genio.

Tony levanta la cabeza y lo mira fijamente, parece cansado y Steve puede decir que hace tiempo que no duerme.

“Huh. No, siéntate. Solo estoy decidiendo si es mejor usar un decodificador de tres a ocho o—¡oye! Todavía hay muchas cosas que no sabemos del otro. Vamos a conocernos un poco mejor, ya sabes, juguemos a las veinte preguntas”.

“¿Qué?” Steve pregunta sorprendido. Definitivamente Tony necesita una larga siesta.

Aun así, se dirige al sofá de la esquina, con sus materiales de arte para empezar a pintar algo. Parece que no es la idea de Tony, porque vuelve a levantar su cabeza y mirarlo con interés.

Dios, está realmente cansado.

“¿Cuál es tu color favorito?” Tony pregunta.

“¿Qué tenemos cinco? ¿Y no sabes mi color favorito?” Steve pregunta divertido y con una indignación que no siente en su voz.

Tony duda un segundo. “Huh. ¿Sabes tú el mío?”

“Claro” Steve dice con seguridad y Tony lo mira muy, muy fijamente.

“¿Es una cosa de artista o—?”

Steve lo corta con su risa, suelta y sincera. “No, Tony. No es una cosa de artista. Aunque creas que no, te escucho cuando hablas, y estuviste veinte minutos diciendo lo increíble que sería tu viejo Shelby Cobra del 67 en rojo. Rojo y dorado”.

“Veinte minutos son muchos” Steve asiente, todavía con una sonrisa en su cara. “Aunque ciertamente, el rojo se vería como—”

Steve lo corta de inmediato. “Ya hemos decidido que veinte son muchos, no agreguemos otros veinte, por favor”.

Tony asiente, jugueteando con un par de piezas en sus manos y un poco dubitativo. “Hablo mucho”.

“Lo sé. Te escucho”.

“Howard siempre decía que hablaba mucho, que siempre estaba molestando—” Steve, wow, nunca había escuchado ese nombre de la boca de Tony. El nunca, en ninguna circunstancia parecía querer hablar de su padre.

“¿Tienes sueño? ¿Cuánto hace que no duermes?” no puede evitar preguntar.

Tony duda un segundo antes de responder. “Eh, no. Tal vez, no. ¡Ey! ¿Eso cuenta cómo una pregunta?”

“Ni siquiera has respondido” Steve suena divertido. Le gusta cuando Tony está cansado y se suelta, hablando más de lo que suele hacerlo, que es, de verdad, mucho. “Y mi color favorito es el azul”.

Tony entonces chasquea la lengua, se levanta y se dirige al sofá. Es pequeño, y Tony se sienta muy cerca de Steve. No es que Steve se queje de la cercanía, en realidad no, pero rompe un poco sus esquemas que el moreno esté tan cerca cuando podría haberse sentado más lejos.

“Por supuesto que es el azul. Eres un chico de azul. ¿Cuál es el favorito de Maria?”.

“Esa es una buena pregunta. Creo que esta semana es el naranja. Ella es algo como esto:” Steve se reajusta en su lugar y carraspea, intentando hacer la mejor imitación posible de la voz de su hija. “¡Todos son tan bonitos, papá! ¡No puedo elegir solo uno!”.

Tony se ríe, a carcajadas y resopla en busca de aire por la imitación. “Ella es increíble, Steve. Tu imitación, bueno, tres de diez, pero ¡oye! La crianza diez de diez, de verdad”.

“Mi imitación es fantástica” Steve resopla. “Y gracias”.

“No, no. Es verdad. Ella me recuerda a mi cuando era pequeño, curioso y vibrante, ¿sabes? Y hablador, eso también. Pregunta todo lo que pasa por su pequeña cabeza y su lógica es, wow, a veces me sorprende, ¡y soy un genio! Y entonces estás tú, que la animas cuando es curiosa, y llevas su mente al limite. La educas en ‘por favor’ y ‘gracias’, juegas con ella y es—es básicamente todo lo que mi infancia no ha sido, así que sí, eres un padre increíble”.

Steve parpadea unos segundos, gratamente sorprendido. “Tony, yo—uh, gracias. ¿Sabes? Al principio pensé que no podría hacerlo”.

“¿Por qué?” Tony parece realmente sorprendido.

“Peggy y yo era… complicado, por decirlo de alguna manera. Nos amábamos, sí, pero éramos jóvenes. Maria fue una sorpresa, realmente. Alguno de los dos tenía que dejar su trabajo, al menos por un tiempo, no podíamos estar los dos fuera de casa—Dios, ni siquiera teníamos una casa aquí—así que cuando se quedó embarazada, alquilamos una y ella volvió a Estados Unidos, yo iba y venía cuando podía, ya sabes como es. Peggy amaba su trabajo y cuando Maria nació, me dijo que quería seguir en el ejército, y yo no quería ser un padre ausente así que yo lo dejé para criarla y busqué un trabajo más acorde. Peggy murió casi un año después, una misión se complicó… al menos murió haciendo lo que quería, supongo”.

“Dios, lo siento” Tony parece realmente afligido. “Suena un poco como Pepper, capaz e independiente”.

Steve ríe con nostalgia, recordando. “Te lo digo yo, Tony, esas dos mujeres—y Natasha, no te olvides de Nat—las tres, dominarían el mundo en un minuto y ni siquiera nos daríamos cuenta”.

Tony se estremece, pero sus ojos muestran un destello de admiración. Luego, como un pensamiento tardío, “¿Volverías al ejército?”

“Dios, no. Yo soy artista, estudié artes y me encanta ser profesor, por eso no lo he dejado a pesar de dirigir la fundación. Mi padre fue soldado, y cuando él murió… no sé, pensé que era algo que debía hacer”.

Se quedan en silencio unos segundos, Steve recordando, y Tony asimilando.

“¿Por qué le pusisteis Maria?” Tony pregunta con curiosidad.

“Oh, Peggy lo sugirió. Era el nombre de una vieja amiga y a mi me pareció bien”.

“Mi madre se llamaba así, ya lo sabes” Tony dice con nostalgia. “Ella era buena, seguía siendo una madre rica y joven, y por lo tanto, poco implicada, que junto con Howard era una crianza horrible, pero era buena. Howard no. Y eso me lleva a, Steve, es increíble que estés aquí, de verdad. Estás haciendo que el viejo se retuerza en su tumba”.

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué?”.

“Esa es una historia, ahí. Mira, cuando tenía como” Tony lo piensa un segundo, “quince, sí, me enamoré de un chico. Luego resultó ser un gilipollas, pero, para lo que vale, no importa. El caso es que Howard me vio besarme con un chico y él montó en cólera. Yo ni siquiera le había dado importancia al hecho de que me gustaba un chico pero para Howard fue como si yo fuera el demonio. Me dio una charla larguísima sobre la masculinidad, la compañía, nuestro legado y todas esas mierdas. Un par de semanas después cambio su testamento. Era un hijo de puta, me dejaba una especie de fondo fiduciario y solo podría acceder a todo el dinero y patrimonio Stark si me casaba antes de los cuarenta. El hombre consideró que los cuarenta era una edad lo suficientemente buena para dejar mi lado gay, encontrar una buena esposa y sentar cabeza”.

“Eso suena como un hijo de puta, sí” Steve dice con un poco de pena. Él siempre había sabido que era bisexual, y ni su padre ni su madre habían tenido ningún problema con eso. “¿Por qué es genial que esté aquí?”.

“Oh, sí. El hombre era todo tradición y todo eso. No pensó que en algún momento habría matrimonio homosexual ¿cómo podría? Quiero decir, vamos, el matrimonio es entre un hombre y una mujer y esa mierda. Así que en el testamento solo pone ‘matrimonio antes de los cuarenta’. Cuando murió lo odié tanto por eso, pero luego legalizaron el matrimonio gay y Dios, ahora tiene que estar revolcándose en su tumba, de verdad” Tony tiene una sonrisa bastante grande mientras habla.

“No puedo imaginar a mis padres haciendo algo así”.

Tony asiente en comprensión.

“Tampoco podría hacerle algo así a mi hija. A mi que más me da con quien quiera estar, es su vida”.

“Ya habíamos dicho que tú eres un buen padre” Tony dice divertido.

“Creo que tú también lo serías” Steve dice y Tony canturrea sin comprometerse.

“No lo sé, hombre, parece que no puedo decir no. Maria siempre consigue todo lo que quiere”.

“Eso es porque ella es una sucia manipuladora” Steve suena encantado a pesar de sus palabras.

“Sí” Tony asiente de acuerdo. “No puedo decir en que se parece a su madre, pero eso... eso es todo tuyo, Rogers”.

“¡No!” Steve casi grita, indignado. “Por supuesto que no”.

“Oh, sí. Pones esa carita de cachorrito pateado cuando quieres algo y nadie puede decir que no. Tu hija hace lo mismo. Honestamente, es duro estar en lado receptor de eso”.

Steve lo mira, frunce un poco el ceño, como con tristeza y saca levemente su labio inferior “No es verdad”.

“Lo es, ¡mira! Lo estás haciendo. Basta ya, Rogers, de verdad—no puedo contigo. Dimito” Tony levanta sus brazos y los deja caer con fuerza.

“Y tú eres lo más dramático que he conocido nunca” Steve ríe entonces, extremadamente divertido.

“¿YO? Repite eso si te atreves” amenaza Tony.

“Eres lo más dramático que he conocido nunca” Steve dice desafiante, con la barbilla levantada.

Tony le lanza una palmadita al brazo, que solo le hace cosquillas y durante unas horas hablan y hablan y caen un poco más entre ellos.

++++

Tony llama a la puerta de la habitación de Steve y después de recibir una invitación para entrar la abre y entra, cerrándola detrás de él.

Esa noche había una gala a la que tienen que asistir, y Pepper había dicho que era un buen momento para proponer. Tony sabia que no era real, pero, aun así, prefería que fuera algo privado, de ellos, que no lleno de gente que apenas conocían. Además, de esta manera evitaban tener que hacer algo que no querían. O bueno, quería demasiado.

Como besar a Steve.

“Tony” Steve está sonriendo y las piernas de Tony tiemblan un poco.

No es real, se recuerda.

“Entonces,” dice, acercándose, “Pepper dice que la gala de esta noche es un buen momento para proponer”.

Steve se queda paralizado un segundo, y el rojo sigue un bonito camino desde su cuello a todo su rostro.

Tony saca una caja negra de su bolsillo. “He pensado que preferirías algo privado”.

“Sí” dice, “quiero decir, que prefiero algo privado, sí”.

Tony ríe, un poco menos nervioso ahora, disfrutando un poco más de lo que debe del nerviosismo de Steve. Carraspea un poco antes de abrir la caja y dejar ver un anillo de dos colores claros, delicado y masculino.

Steve lo mira unos largos segundos, pero en vez de acercarse a Tony y tomar el anillo se da la vuelta y busca en uno de sus cajones.

Poco después, se da la vuelta con una pequeña caja parecida a la de Tony y la abre mientras se acerca al moreno. Es un anillo más simple, pero sigue siendo bonito.

“No tenías que—”

“Sé que no tenía que hacerlo” corta Steve, “lo compré hace un tiempo, no es tan—ya sabes, pero quise hacerlo”.

Tony mira el anillo en la caja de Steve y Dios, esto se siente tan real que duele. Sonríe, cortando esa línea de pensamientos.

“Entonces, Steven Grant Rogers, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?” pregunta, sacando el anillo de la caja que tiene en las manos. Tony no había hecho esto nunca, pero Dios, está nervioso.

“Solo si tú, Anthony Edward Stark, te casas conmigo” responde Steve, más rojo de lo que Tony pensó que podría estar.

El rubio saca el anillo de su caja también y la deja encima de la cómoda a su lado.

“Supongo que es un sí” Tony dice y Steve asiente, tendiendo su mano para que Tony ponga el anillo en el dedo correspondiente. Luego, coge la mano de Tony y coloca el anillo de igual forma, dejando luego las manos unidas haciendo que los anillos choquen entre ellos.

“Dios,” Steve susurra, extremadamente cerca y mirando a Tony a los ojos con una intensidad que apenas puede soportar. “Se siente tan real”.

Ojalá fuera real.

“Sí” es lo que Tony susurra de vuelta, devolviendo la mirada y luego dirigiéndola a su boca. Solo quiere besarlo. Acercarse y juntar sus labios. Solo por una vez, lo desea tanto y está tan cerca. Solo un—

Steve se aleja, separando sus manos, como si quemaran, y Tony se queda aturdido por un segundo antes de recomponerse. Por supuesto que no, Steve no lo quiere de esa forma.

No es real, se repite.

“Tengo que ir a prepararme para la noche” dice, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

“Claro, nos vemos luego” Steve responde, con una media sonrisa y Tony sale de la habitación.

Esa noche en la gala anuncian su compromiso y dicen cuanto se quieren, y es tan real para Tony que no tiene que fingir las palabras que salen de su boca.


	2. Chapter 2

“La prensa está bastante interesada en saber si seremos Stark o Rogers” Tony levanta la voz cuando entra en la cocina donde Steve se encuentra cocinando.

“Lo sé” Steve señala un par de revistas en la encimera donde ellos están en la portada.

“¿Las has comprado por que hablan de nosotros?” Tony pregunta con curiosidad y Steve asiente mientras rueda la cuchara dentro de la sartén. “Steve, hablan de nosotros en _muchas_ revistas”.

“Lo sé”.

“¿Las has comprado todas?” Tony suena sorprendido.

Steve lo mira y tararea sin responder. “Podría ser”.

“Oh Dios mío, no puedo creerlo” Tony ríe completamente. “¿También haces recortes y los pegas en una libreta—”.

“Claro que no”.

“—Y pones corazones y notas a los lados?” continua el moreno.

“Tony, no” Steve rueda los ojos hacia él, pero puede ver el cariño allí.

“¿Por qué Pepper y tú siempre estáis rodando los ojos a mi alrededor?”.

“Porque eres bastante exasperante” Steve responde a su pregunta alzando una ceja acusadora.

“¡No lo soy!” Tony casi deja caer su taza de café. Steve no se digna a girarse, solo asiente lentamente con la cabeza, como si fuera algo que no admite ninguna discusión. “Tal vez un poco, pero en el buen sentido” concede antes de dar otro sorbo a su café.

Steve lo mira entonces, con la sonrisa bailando en su cara. “La aceptación es el primer paso, ya sabes”.

“No pienso magnificar esto con una respuesta” dice, luego cambia de tema porque esta conversación está saliendo rápidamente de sus límites “Entonces, ¿Stark o Rogers?”.

Steve deja caer su cuerpo hacia un lado, apoyando su cadera en la encimera y cruza los brazos, pensativo. “¿Por qué no ambos?” pregunta, como si fuera una pregunta con trascendencia filosófica.

“Jesucristo, ¡eres brillante!” exclama Tony. “Sabía que me casaba contigo por algo”.

Steve vuelve a rodar los ojos por lo que parece la décima vez en toda la conversación. “Quiero decir, no me gustan demasiado los nombres complejos, pero en este caso puede ser beneficioso. Si somos Stark-Rogers todavía podemos ser Stark y Rogers por separado”.

Tony canturrea en aceptación. “Podría funcionar”.

“Y creo que sería raro que tú cambiaras tu nombre”.

“También” concede el moreno, “pero ya sabes las cosas que se hacen por amor. ¿Quieres que añada Rogers al edificio? Podría—”

“Por favor, no” lo corta de inmediato, antes de que la mente del moreno vaya a tres mil por hora.

Tony lo mira. “Es una lástima, se vería divino”.

“Eres ridículo” Steve ríe.

“Por favor,” Tony dice indignado “me amas”.

Steve, como todas las veces que el pensamiento llega a su cabeza, no puede negarlo.

++++

Steve mira su cuaderno de bocetos y los ojos oscuros y brillantes de Tony le devuelven la mirada.

Ha pasado más de un mes desde la noche de la gala, desde la noche en la que casi besa a Tony. Se siente tan mal cuando lo piensa, él no quiere poner al moreno en una situación comprometida.

Pasa la hoja de su cuaderno y empieza un nuevo boceto. De Maria, esta vez. Tiene que dejar de dibujar al genio porque empieza a rozar lo enfermizo, de verdad.

“Pepper pregunta si quieres que los tarjetones de la boda sean en mate o en brillo” Tony pregunta, entrando al salón, y sentándose en el mismo sofá que él, rozando sus piernas juntas.

Steve reflexiona unos segundos. “Brillo”.

“Mate entonces” Tony responde, empezando a escribir en su teléfono de nuevo.

“He dicho brillo” Steve señala con una ceja alzada en la dirección de Tony.

“Bien, brillo” masculla Tony con fingida indignación y rodando sus ojos. Vuelve a escribir algo rápido en su teléfono y luego se voltea en dirección a la televisión. “¿Qué estás viendo?” pregunta. Steve mira la televisión apagada y parpadea.

“Nada”.

“¿Una película? Haz las palomitas, yo elijo” Tony exige y Steve deja su cuaderno sobre la mesa de café a unos pasos de ellos para dirigirse a la cocina.

Cuando vuelve a entrar al salón, con un tazón enorme de palomitas de maíz, la película se pone en marcha y Steve se sienta en silencio.

Durante casi todo el tiempo que dura la película, Steve no puede apartar la mirada del televisor, una película coreana, donde dos grupos de ninjas se enfrentan con explosiones ridículas hechas con gas de colores y los actores tirándose al suelo cuando les da la gana.

“Dios mío, Tony, esto es _horrible_ ” Steve gime, dejándose hundir un poco en su sitio.

“Shhh”, Tony lo calla, “falta la pelea entre el ninja púrpura y el ninja ocre” dice, y Steve lo mira con los ojos completamente abiertos.

“¿Ya has visto esta _basura_?”.

“Sí. Tenías que verlo” Tony responde con una sonrisa gigante en su cara.

“Eres ridículo, de verdad” Steve dice, sin calor y le lanza un par de palomitas a la cabeza.

Tony lo mira boquiabierto mientras se toca el pelo, buscando restos de palomitas de maíz y sal. “No” dice con fingida indignación, “no has hecho eso”.

Steve levanta una ceja desafiante en su dirección y coge otro puñado de palomitas.

“Puedo volver a hacerlo, si quieres” dice, pero antes de que pueda lanzarle el nuevo puñado a Tony, este se levanta e intenta salir corriendo.

Steve es más rápido, porque sin que se de cuenta, coge la camisa desgasta de Tony y lo tira hacia el sofá de nuevo, tirándose encima de él todavía con la mano llena de palomitas. Sonríe, y le ensaña su puño a Tony.

“¡No lo hagas!” grita el moreno intentando salir desesperadamente de debajo de él. Steve abre su puño cerca de la cara de Tony, dejando caer las palomitas y refregándolas después por todo su rostro y cuello.

Durante unos segundos, se queda mirando a Tony, y cuando ve el fuego en su mirada, decide que es la hora de correr. Se levanta con rapidez y es él el que intenta escapar esta vez. Tony se levanta un segundo después, lanzándose a la espalda de Steve.

Forcejean y se ríen como niños hasta que caen al suelo, jadeando. Steve está completamente tendido, con las manos sobre su cabeza y Tony encima de él, sujetándoselas.

Sus respiraciones están agitadas, y Steve puede ver el momento en que los ojos de Tony se oscurecen antes de agacharse y presionar sus labios juntos con fuerza.

Steve cierra los ojos y gime, un segundo después, porque le falta el aire y porque Tony lo está _besando_.

Tony suelta el agarre de sus manos y se separa solo unos centímetros, para poder mirar a Steve debajo de él, todavía agitado. Se lame los labios con la lengua, despacio, y es el rubio ahora el que agarra el cuello de Tony, manteniéndolo en su lugar y volviendo a presionar sus labios juntos.

Es cálido y desesperado y es todo lo que ha deseado durante los últimos ocho meses.

Sus manos no tardan en dirigirse al dobladillo de la camiseta de Tony, y tira de ella para quitársela. El moreno aparta sus propias manos de su cuerpo para poder facilitarle la tarea y por unos segundo demasiado largos rompe el beso para poder sacarla por su cuello.

Steve no puede evitar dirigir su mirada al collar que cuelga del cuello del moreno, sonriendo. Al día siguiente de haberle dado el anillo, Tony se lo había quitado, y él había pensado con tristeza que no quería llevarlo.

“Pensé que no lo querías” le dice a Tony, jadeando y agarrando el anillo allí colgado con fuerza.

“Trabajo con las manos, ahí está más seguro” Tony responde sin aire, mientras intenta quitar la camisa de Steve también.

Steve sonríe y vuelve al momento en el que se encuentran, quitando su camisa y volviendo a besar a Tony, más despacio esta vez, saboreando al genio que tiene entre sus brazos, pidiendo permiso con su lengua para entrar, y mordisqueando levemente su labio inferior.

++++

Tony baja del coche y mira, apoyado en la puerta como salen un centenar de niños por las puertas del colegio de Maria. Es la primera vez que viene a recogerla, y está nervioso, porque no quiere hacerlo mal con la niña y porque quiere que Steve confíe en él.

El rubio había estado completamente histérico porque no había podido encontrar a nadie que pudiera recoger a la niña, y él tenía que estar en su trabajo en la universidad. Tony había saltado casi de inmediato diciendo que él podría hacerlo, y el alivio en el rostro de Steve podía haberse visto desde kilómetros de distancia.

Cuando ve que la gente está un poco más dispersa se adentra entre la multitud porque a los niños pequeños la profesora tenía que ver como los padres los recogían.

Tony busca como puede las dos coletas marrones que había hecho él mismo un par de horas antes y las encuentra poco después a unos metros de él. Maria está jugando con un par de niñas y niños.

“¡Maria!” grita, intentando hacerse sonar entre el griterío infantil.

Mira como la niña da un saltito, habiendo escuchado su nombre, y ve como las pequeñas coletas giran con rapidez cuando ella gira su cabeza para buscar la voz que la llama. Cuando ve a Tony, sus ojos se abren y una sonrisa parte su rostro por completo, luego, corre sin decir nada en dirección a su maestra.

La mujer, joven, desciende hasta la altura de Maria, y la escucha atentamente, siguiendo sus pequeños dedos cuando ella lo señala y la mujer asiente con una sonrisa.

Maria corre en dirección a él y salta, para ser atrapada.

“¡Nunca me habías recogido!” grita feliz.

“Era hora de cambiar eso, ¿verdad?” dice él, presionando a la niña contra su cuerpo y saliendo de la multitud.

¿Podemos comprar un helado?” pregunta, y antes de que Tony pueda responder “Papá dice que si me porto bien puedo tener un helado”.

Tony ríe con suavidad. “¿De qué sabor lo quieres?”.

“¡Chocolate!” grita, y luego, más bajito y con voz lastimosa añade: “¿puede ser de chocolate? Papá dice que comer chocolate es malo, ¡pero yo no quiero su helado de cacahuetes!”.

Se ríe con más fuerza esta vez, y señor, él adora a esta niña. “Oh Dios mío” dice, “¿cacahuetes? ¡Eso es helado de viejos! Tendremos dos helados gigantes de chocolate, no te preocupes”.

Dos helados de chocolate y dos camisas nuevas más tarde, Tony y Maria bajan al taller. La niña corre para saludar a Dummy, que emite pequeños pitidos alegres al verlos allí.

A Maria le gusta estar allí, y a Tony le gusta que ella esté allí.

Poco después de la segunda vez que la niña bajó, Tony movió trastos de un lado a otro e hizo un gran sitio para ella. Puso una mesa y una silla pequeña y juguetes, muchos juguetes.

También, a veces, Maria bajaba con cuadernos y libros para hacer sus deberes, y Tony la observaba desde lejos como hacia cálculos u oraciones en voz baja.

Dummy coge la mochila de Maria y la lleva hasta su pequeña mesa. Ella camina detrás del pequeño robot y Tony se dirige a su sitio de siempre.

Un rato más tarde, un poco cansado de ver especificaciones de un proyecto viejo, levanta la cabeza para ver a la niña sentada, con un lápiz en la mano y frunciendo el ceño con fuerza.

Parece que está pensando algo, y da pataditas al suelo que Dummy sigue con su garra con demasiado interés.

“Hey” dice cuando llega y se arrodilla a su lado “¿Qué te molesta?”.

“No puedo hacer esta división, papi” gime, y luego baja su cabecita hasta apoyarla en la mesa.

Tony no se mueve ni un centímetro, completamente petrificado. Ella lo acaba de llamar _papi._

Cuando Maria vuelve a levantar la cabeza y dirige su mirada hacia él, puede ver como sus ojos lo miran esperanzados. Tony se recompone entonces.

“Por suerte para ti, cielo, soy muy bueno en las divisiones” dice, y Maria le pasa su libreta para mostrarle su problema. “Mira, aquí, esto es un dos, no un tres”.

“Oh”.

“¿Te ayudo con el siguiente?” pregunta, esperando que ella diga que sí. Cuando lo hace, se sienta en el suelo y empieza a leer otro problema del libro de matemáticas, con perros y huesos, esta vez.

“Papi” Maria lo corta, añadiendo un movimiento de su mano al mismo tiempo. “¿Podemos tener un perrito?”.

Y wow, esto era demasiado para un día, piensa Tony. Finge pensarlo durante un rato, con un suave “mmmh” y golpeando sus dedos en sincronía.

“Sabes, a los perros hay que sacarlos a pasear, y eso es mucho trabajo, así que no podemos tener uno” dice, al final, esperando no romper demasiado las emociones de la niña.

Ella se desploma un poco en su sitio, hasta que su rostro se llena de duda. Tony es un completo fanático de las expresiones que hace, siempre tan transparente.

“¿A los gatos hay que sacarlos a pasear?” pregunta, y Dummy, a su lado, mueve su garra hacia él, como si esperara una respuesta también.

“Huh. No” dice, atrapado por completo.

“¡Entonces podemos tener un gatito!” grita emocionada, con Dummy siguiendo su emoción con chirridos mecánicos.

“Esa es una buena lógica, ¿sabes? Mmmh, supongo que podríamos tener uno y—”

“¿Podríamos tener un qué?” la voz de Steve llega desde la puerta del taller, y Tony sonríe de inmediato al verlo.

“¡Papi dice que podemos tener un gatito!” grita Maria, corriendo en dirección a su padre, y levantando los brazos para que Steve la levante y la cargue.

Tony se congela de nuevo, porque él no sabe realmente como se siente Steve acerca de su hija llamándole papá también.

Steve dirige su mirada hacia él, con una ceja levantada, y parece que puede leer el miedo en sus ojos porque le sonríe animosamente y vuelve a prestar atención a la niña en sus brazos.

“Así que papi dice que podemos tener un gato, ¿eh?” pregunta, y Maria asiente “¿Piensa papi limpiar el arenero todos los días?” pregunta juguetón en dirección a Tony.

El moreno hace una mueca de asco. “Buagh, que asco. No”.

“¿Y tú, señorita?” le pregunta entonces a su hija.

“¿Qué es un arenero?”.

“Es donde el gatito hace sus necesidades”.

“¿Y hay que limpiarlo todos los días?” pregunta, dando unos golpecitos con sus pies para que su padre la baje y Steve asiente a su pregunta cuando la deja en el suelo.

Maria parece pensarlo mejor entonces, y luego mira a Tony otra vez. “¡Podemos tener un gato robot! ¿Puedes hacer un gato robot, papi? Como Dummy”.

Tony se levanta y se acerca a ellos, todavía en la puerta, donde Maria había cortado el camino de Steve al saltar sobre él.

Steve está jugando con una de las coletas de la niña, que está a su lado ahora esperando una respuesta.

“Puedo hacer un gato robot, sí” dice con una sonrisa. “¿Qué piensa papá de eso?”.

Steve le sonríe mientras asiente y estira su brazo libre para alcanzarlo y meterlo en un abrazo. “Papá piensa que te ama” dice antes de besar a Tony.

Dummy a sus espaldas chirria de nuevo con felicidad.

++++

Los meses siguientes pasan entre la celebración de la boda, eventos a los que tienen que asistir, nuevos proyectos y reuniones de industrias Stark.

Tony está realmente feliz con su vida.

Él sabe que ama a Steve. Adora su vida con él y con Maria. Y está completamente seguro de que Steve lo ama de igual manera.

Le da vueltas a su anillo, por costumbre. Le da seguridad el saber que está ahí. Que Steve está ahí.

Tuvo dudas, al principio, después de besarlo por primera vez. Tony no durmió en toda la noche, pensando en que lugar los dejaba eso, pero todo pareció más fácil cuando a la mañana siguiente Steve le dio los buenos días con un cálido beso y una sonrisa.

Todo fue a mejor cuando Maria lo llamó papá, y cuando Steve le dijo que lo amaba.

Tony suspira y mira su reloj. Ha pasado tres horas en esta estúpida reunión a la que Pepper le ha obligado a asistir y él solo quiere que termine antes de la hora de comer para poder irse a casa.

Su teléfono vibra en su bolsillo y duda un segundo antes de sacarlo y mirar que es Steve. Frunce ligeramente el ceño porque el rubio nunca lo llama mientras está trabajando, por mucho que le gustaría a él. Pepper le dirige una mirada de advertencia al otro lado de la sala y él la ignora completamente.

“Lo siento, podría ser importante” dice, cortando por completo la ponencia de un inversionista y levantándose de su asiento. Sus piernas se quejan un poco después del largo tiempo sin moverse. “Hola, cielo”.

“¿Tony?” la voz de Steve está un poco rota y él se estremece de inmediato. Hace un gesto hacia Pepper y sale de la sala de juntas.

“¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?”.

“Estoy en el hospital, Maria ha tenido una recaída” dice, “¿puedes—puedes venir, por favor?” suplica y su pecho se contrae un poco.

“Estoy de camino” dice antes de colgar.

Tony le manda un mensaje a Pepper explicándole lo poco que sabe y no se para hasta llegar a su destino.

Cuando llega al hospital, se dirige de inmediato a la zona del hospital donde ya ha estado en alguna prueba de la niña, y se acerca al mostrador donde dos enfermeras teclean con rapidez.

“Por favor, necesito saber dónde está Maria Stark-Rogers” dice sin saludo alguno cuando choca con el mostrador. La enferma lo mira de soslayo y teclea en el ordenador.

“No hay ninguna Stark-Rogers, aquí, señor”.

“¿Rogers?” intenta, porque a veces los cambios de apellido en algunos organismos son un poco demasiado lentos.

“Sí, se encuentra en la UCI ahora mismo. Solo se permite la presencia de parientes directos o bajo consentimiento expreso de estos. Lo siento, no puede pasar” explica, sin ninguna expresión en su voz.

“¿Qué?” grita, rozando la histeria. “Soy Tony Stark, Maria es mi hija, tienes que dejarme entrar”.

“Lo siento, señor Stark, pero no hay nada aquí que lo demuestre y no puede—”

“¡Pero es mi hija!” grita, cortando a la enfermera, que apenas se inmuta.

Tony empieza a buscar en su bolsillo, pero no llega demasiado lejos antes de que la voz de Steve inunde sus oídos y unos brazos le rodeen el cuello con fuerza.

++++

Steve ve a Tony en el mostrador del hospital gritando por que le dejen ver a su hija y no puede evitar echarse en sus brazos. Siente como Tony se desinfla y su tensión desaparece un poco antes de separarse y seguirlo hacia donde Maria se encuentra.

Ella estaba en el colegio, como todos los días, quedaba menos de una hora para que fuera a recogerla, pero le habían llamado del hospital para decirle que una ambulancia la había llevado allí hacía unos pocos minutos.

Su válvula está fallando de nuevo y la sangre no va en la dirección correcta, llenando sus pulmones e impidiéndole respirar.

Cuando entran en la habitación donde su pequeña está acostada en una fría cama de hospital, no puede evitar sollozar y taparse la boca con su mano. Tony presiona su brazo para darle ánimos, pero no está mucho mejor. 

Maria está pálida y su respiración es irregular. Varias máquinas a su alrededor hacen ruidos contantes y agudos.

Pasan casi una hora sin hablar, agarrando las manos de la niña cada uno a un lado de la cama antes de que uno de los médicos venga a buscarlos para dirigirlos a una consulta cercana.

Steve se sienta, y Tony se queda de pie, imponente.

“Ha empeorado desde la última vez, señor Rogers” Steve asiente sin decir nada y junta sus manos en un puño. “La hemos estabilizado con éxito y hemos drenado sus pulmones, sin embargo, no es una solución permanente”.

“¿Qué quiere decir con eso?” Tony pregunta.

“Necesita un trasplante, su válvula es irreparable” indica, con la voz uniforme. Steve puede sentir su cuerpo tensarse por completo. Él no sabe mucho de medicina, y no entiende la mitad de las implicaciones de todo lo que pasa hasta que se lo explican detalladamente, pero esto, esto se siente demasiado para él.

“Tiene cinco años” es lo único que parece tener sentido decir, aunque sea una tontería y no cambie absolutamente nada.

“Ese es el problema. Es demasiado pequeña para en primer lugar encontrar un donante fácilmente y, en segundo lugar, superar una cirugía de ese calibre”.

“¿Y eso que mierda significa?” exige, apretando el mango de la silla ahora.

El médico mira a Tony esta vez, “estamos…barajando opciones. De momento solo podemos esperar. Les informaremos de cualquier cambio” dice.

“Esto es ridículo” Tony habla después de un tiempo demasiado largo de silencio. Saca su teléfono del bolsillo y Steve lo ve marcar un número que no conoce. “¿Stephen? Sí, sí, donde siempre. ¿Puedes localizar a la doctora Cho? Bien, localizaré al doctor Banner. Nos vemos en dos horas”.

“¿Dónde vas?” Steve pregunta cuando Tony cuelga el teléfono.

“Tengo trabajo que hacer” responde, saliendo de la habitación.

Steve lo llama, pero el moreno no hace ninguna mención de volver atrás.

Lo encuentra cinco minutos después al lado de Maria, su rostro metido en el cuello de la niña y susurrando algo en su oreja mientras acaricia su cabello.

Presiona un suave beso en su cabeza y cuando se levanta, la mira durante unos minutos más antes de pasarse la manga de la camiseta por su cara para secar sus ojos y voltearse para ver al rubio a unos metros de él.

“No” suplica Steve, “no te vayas, por favor” llora.

Tony se acerca a él y coge su rostro con sus manos y lo besa, despacio. Luego presiona sus frentes juntas y susurra un suave “confía en mi”.

“¿Qué vas a hacer?” intenta preguntar de nuevo.

“Confía en mi” repite Tony, con los ojos cerrados, y alejándose del suave contacto entre ellos.

Steve solloza cuando lo ve salir por la puerta de la habitación de Maria. Él no ha confiado tanto en alguien en toda su vida desde hacía años, pero ahora, Dios, ahora no puede evitar sentirse abandonado y traicionado.

++++

“Señor Rogers”, una voz que no ha escuchado nunca lo llama, y Steve levanta suavemente la cabeza y dirige su mirada cansada hacia el hombre.

Es alto, y lleva una bata de médico, tiene una perilla parecida a la de Tony y Steve no puede evitar chasquear la lengua ante el recuerdo del moreno que no ha respondido a sus llamadas en tres días.

Los ojos del hombre se dirigen unos segundos a Maria, todavía dormida antes de volver a dirigir su mirada a Steve.

“Soy el doctor Stephen Strange” Steve se yergue un poco más ante el nombre, recordando a Tony usando ese apellido por teléfono. “Tenemos la solución a la condición de su hija” dice, y Steve se levanta y se acerca rápidamente a él.

“¿De qué estas hablando?” casi exige, con la desesperación tintando su voz.

“Varios médicos e ingenieros han estado trabajando en su caso, habíamos llegado a algún punto, pero luego empeoró drásticamente y tuvimos que dar un enfoque diferente. Ciertamente, señor Rogers, es algo que no se ha hecho antes, y es complicado, pero factible” explica.

“¿Quién eres tú y por qué no está aquí el médico que ha llevado el caso de Maria?”

El hombre enfrente de él suspira y mira a la puerta antes de volver a hablar.

“Soy un amigo de Tony. Él nos llamó, a mi y a otros de los mejores médicos del mundo hace un tiempo. Como he dicho, hemos estado trabajando en ello. Realmente, esta no es mi área de especialización, pero hemos hecho un buen trabajo entre todos. Y hemos encontrado el procedimiento adecuado, pero no hemos contado con el hospital”.

“Yo no—”

“Lo que quiero decir, es que me juego la piel con esto, y antes de pedir al hospital el consentimiento para realizar una operación completamente nueva y experimental, quiero tu consentimiento”.

“¿Has dicho que eres amigo de Tony?” pregunta, con algunas piezas juntándose en su cabeza. Strange asiente y Steve inspira y exhala un par de veces, “cuéntame todo entonces”.

Durante la hora siguiente, Steve siente que vuelve a respirar de nuevo y que, tal vez en lo que parecían siglos, Maria podría por fin estar bien.

++++

Dos días más tarde y con un gran revuelo montado en el hospital por la realización de la operación de Maria, Tony aparece por la puerta de la sala de espera. Está completamente desaliñado, la barba ha crecido más de lo normal y no está recortada ni perfilada, su cabello va en todas las direcciones posibles y sus ojos tienen grandes ojeras debajo.

Cuando Steve lo ve, no puede evitar suspirar de alivio, y el enfado que había sentido al principio por dejarlo solo parece esfumarse de su cuerpo en pocos segundos cuando Tony se lanza sobre él y lo rodea con sus brazos.

“Lo siento”, dice Tony.

Steve canturrea en aceptación, pero no dice nada, aferrándose al cuerpo más pequeño y quitando la tensión acumulada en la última semana.

“En serio,” Tony insiste quitando su cabeza del pecho de Steve “Pepper me ha echado la bronca por eso, y yo solo—Dios, Steve, tenía todas estas cosas en mi cabeza y teníamos que solucionarlo rápido y—”

Steve lo calla con un beso.

“Strange me contó todo” Steve dice suave cuando se separan “quiero decir, no lo entendía al principio y deberías haberme dicho que estabas trabajando en el problema de Maria”.

“No quería hacerte ilusiones si no podía conseguirlo”.

“Tu consigues todo lo que te propones, Tony” y el moreno le dedica una sonrisa cansada.

“Aun así, lo siento. Cuando el médico del hospital dijo eso yo solo podía pensar que no había tiempo y entonces recordé un proyecto antiguo de energía y yo solo pensé ‘eh, ¿eso no haría funcionar un corazón?’ Y ya no había nada más en mi mente y lo siento, porque no pensé en como te ibas a sentir hasta que terminamos y fue como ‘mierda’ y entonces Pepper llamó y—“

Steve lo calla de nuevo poniendo una mano sobre su boca.

“Dios, Tony, cállate” se ríe “estás cansado, y estás delirando”.

“Puede ser, sí, solo necesito un café y volveré a estar al 100%” dice Tony y Steve lo atrae de nuevo al calor de su cuerpo.

“Steve” llama Tony.

“… ¿sí?”

“Todo va a salir bien, está en las mejores manos. Nunca dejaría que le pasara nada”.

Steve suspira de nuevo y presiona más fuerte a Tony. “Lo sé, confío en ti”.

A pesar de eso, las horas que Maria está en el quirófano se hacen eternas para ambos. Tony al final se había dormido sobre sus piernas, y decía alguna palabra suelta cada poco tiempo.

Cuando Stephen Strange seguido de otros médicos entran a buscarlos, Tony se levanta de golpe y recompone sus hombros con rapidez.

“¿Cómo ha ido?” pregunta Steve. Él quiere ver a su hija ya.

Strange sonríe, y se acerca un poco más a ellos.

“Todo ha ido a la perfección, sin ninguna complicación y con el reactor funcionando perfectamente. Con un par de semanas de reposo estará saltando de nuevo por ahí” dice y Steve suelta todo el aire que no sabía que tenía acumulado.

“Eso es genial” dice Tony, con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro cansado.

“Me cuesta admitir esto,” dice Stephen, “pero tuviste una idea brillante. Enhorabuena, Tony” y pone una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Tony.

“Me llaman genio”, responde el moreno, sonriendo aún más.

++++

Un par de semanas de reposo se convierten en casi un mes, porque Tony quiere que esté completamente bien y monitorea cada pocas horas el estado de la niña.

JARVIS es de gran ayuda en eso.

Maria está completamente eufórica y parece que tiene más energía que nunca, como si hubiera acumulado los cinco años de su vida para sacarlos ahora de golpe.

Si antes ya era bastante activa, ahora es simplemente agotadora.

Parece que han pasado años desde que la niña estaba enferma y se siente completamente feliz con los cambios en su vida. Todo va perfectamente, con Tony y Maria a su lado.

“ _Hay un repartidor de comida subiendo por el ascensor_ ” JARVIS anuncia, y Steve cauteloso se dirige al ascensor.

Cuando la puerta se abre, un chico bastante joven aparece con una bolsa enorme de comida y extiende su brazo para entregárselo a Steve.

“Ya esta pagado” dice, un poco cohibido. Steve asiente sin decir nada y las puertas del ascensor vuelven a cerrarse.

A pocos metros de él, el sonido inconfundible de los pasos de Tony subiendo por las escaleras le hacen voltearse.

“¿Te apetece chino? Quiero chino” exige Tony, llegando a su lado.

“¡Sí!” Maria grita desde su lugar en el suelo y lanza un lego al aire.

“¡Oye! No lances cosas” le reprime Steve, “y parece que sí quiero” dice dirigiéndose a Tony y levantando la bolsa a la altura de los ojos del moreno.

“Oh, bien, ya está aquí. ¡A cenar!” llama Tony arrebatándole la bolsa de las manos al rubio y dándole un beso fugaz.

Se dirige a la mesa de la cocina donde la niña ya está esperando e intentando subir a uno de los taburetes. Tony la coge y la sienta bien después de dejar las bolsas sobre la mesa y cuando se gira, Steve ya está sacando recipientes llenos de comida y cubiertos.

“Nat me ha enviado una foto con un nuevo color de pelo” dice Tony, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

“¡Quiero ver, papi!” Maria grita y se arrodilla en el taburete para poder acercarse más al teléfono de Tony. Steve pone una de sus manos en su espalda para evitar que caiga al suelo.

“También me la ha mandado, le sienta bien” Steve dice.

“¡Papá, mira!” Maria se dirige a Steve, moviendo el teléfono de Tony con vehemencia. “Tía Nat es rubia”.

“Sí pequeña, se ha teñido el pelo”.

“¿Puedo ser rubia también?” pregunta emocionada.

“Cielo—”

“¡Ni hablar!” lo corta Tony de inmediato, con la boca llena de rollito de primavera y Steve se voltea para verlo, sorprendido. “No hasta que tengas al menos 30, ¿entendido? No puedes tintar tu pelo de mil colores como hacen ahora los adolescentes y—”

Steve se ríe con fuerza por la paranoia del moreno, cortando también su discurso “Tony, tiene cinco años, no va a teñir su cabeza de colores como los adolescentes”.

“Bien” Tony dice, calmándose.

Maria mira de uno a otro, apenas sin comprender, y vuelve a mirar la foto de Natasha.

“Cuando tenga 30 me haré el pelo como tía Nat” dice y antes de que Tony pueda decir nada más, Steve se levanta y pone su mano sobre su boca.

“Tranquilo, cariño, se le olvidará en unos días” susurra en su oreja y Tony asiente levemente, ruborizándose un poco al darse cuenta del espectáculo que acaba de hacer.

Steve mira a su hija y a Tony no puede evitar sentirse abrumado. Él ama esta vida, aquí, con ellos. Después de haber estado en tan malas situaciones, él es completamente feliz, y no cambiaria esto por nada del mundo.

Le da un beso en la cabeza a cada uno antes de volver a sentarse en su sitio.

Por una vez, todo es perfecto y antes de que Tony pueda coger el ultimo rollito de primavera, él lo pone en su plato.

++++

Es una periodista curiosa la que al final saca los nervios de Steve. En ese momento, la mujer no había dicho y preguntado nada loco o fuera de lugar, de verdad.

Ella solo había dicho:

“Falta menos de un mes para su segundo aniversario. ¿Cómo piensan celebrarlo?”

Steve la había mirado fijamente durante unos segundos, porque su mente bailaba en un millón de posibilidades que no había querido pensar hasta que _falta menos de un mes para su segundo aniversario_ estaba en un bucle infinito en su mente.

“Juntos” había respondido, con los labios apretados, un segundo antes de que Tony saliera del restaurante y apareciera a su lado con un “¿Listo para irnos, azúcar?” con una sonrisa brillante y sincera a la que Steve había respondido con un vigoroso asentimiento de cabeza.

Steve había mirado constantemente a Tony en el coche de vuelta a casa y este lo había besado y le había dicho que lo amaba y todo lo demás había desaparecido de su mente en un segundo.

Ellos se amaban, y nada más importaba.

 _Falta menos de un mes para su segundo aniversario_ se había convertido en _faltan menos de dos semanas para su aniversario_ y Steve apenas había pensado en eso, no realmente. Desde que Tony y él empezaron a estar juntos, realmente juntos, Steve había estado completamente seguro de que se amaban.

¿Ahora? Ahora está dudando como una mierda.

Él ama a Tony, no duda de eso. Eso es ahora una constante en su vida, algo que está dentro de él. El cielo es azul y Steve Rogers ama a Tony Stark.

No hay espacio para la duda, realmente no.

Lo que Tony siente por él… es otro mundo diferente y él realmente no puede pensar con claridad al respecto.

Todo parecía ir realmente bien, como siempre.

Hasta que empieza a prestar atención y el día del final del contrato se acerca.

Steve no había querido creerlo al principio, pero ahora está claro como el agua, que Tony lo está evitando.

Tony había estado la última semana metido en su taller constantemente, trabajando en un proyecto u otro. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que Tony no pasaba días y días completamente absorto en proyectos e incluso había anulado varias citas con Steve y no había ido a la cama durante un par de noches.

Apenas había podido dormir, su cabeza dando vueltas y más vueltas, esperando el momento en que toda esta ilusión se acabe y su vida vaya en picado.

Sin Tony.

El ruido de una cuchara cayendo al suelo rompe sus pensamientos y maldice en voz baja. Se agacha para recogerla y meterla en el lavaplatos cuando Tony entra en la cocina.

“Buenos días” dice él, con una sonrisa apretada y los ojos cansados.

“Huh” Tony lo mira con una ceja levantada, “¿Dónde estabas?” pregunta.

“¿Perdón?”.

“Ayer por la noche. Fui a la cama sobre las 3 de la mañana y no estabas” dice, y luego da un sorbo a su café caliente.

“Yo—uh, dormí en mi habitación” responde, y puede ver como Tony entrecierra los ojos y luego los abre, con algo que no puede identificar brillando en ellos.

“Pensaba que tu habitación era—” se corta cuando su teléfono suena, lo saca de su bolsillo y maldice en voz baja. “No importa. Tengo que irme, volveré tarde, adiós” da otro sorbo a su café y sale disparado de la cocina.

Steve lo mira irse de la casa sin darle un beso, un te amo y una pequeña lucha para desenredarse de los brazos del otro, como habían hecho hasta ahora, y solo quiere coger esa maldita taza de café y lanzarla contra la pared para que se rompa en mil pedazos. Como su corazón.

Es unos minutos más tarde cuando su teléfono suena con una cita programada con los abogados de Stark Industries, y si pensaba que su corazón no podía romperse más, él estaba completamente equivocado.

Steve entra, un par de horas más tarde y con una pequeña sonrisa en la oficina. Puede ver a los abogados de siempre allí sentados, como hacía más de dos años.

Se sienta en su lugar, y espera a que hablen.

“Esperamos que este tiempo trabajando para el señor Stark haya sido satisfactorio, señor Rogers” dice uno de ellos, y Steve solo quiere _vomitar_.

“Claro” dice, sin embargo.

“Supongo que sabrá que el contrato finaliza la próxima semana, pero tenemos ya todos los documentos pertinentes así que podemos aligerar el proceso”.

La palabra aligerar resuena en su mente y piensa si Tony quiere quitárselo tan rápido como pueda de encima.

Asiente, porque en este momento es lo único que su cuerpo le permite hacer.

Hablan y hablan y él dice que sí a todo.

“Entonces, señor Rogers, solo nos queda que firme esto” señala un papel que acaban de poner delante de él y le tiende un bolígrafo.

Por primera vez en su vida, le duele escuchar su nombre. Él es Stark-Rogers, no Rogers. Sí, siempre habían utilizados sus propios nombres por costumbre y porque el compuesto era más largo e incómodo, pero ahora siente que es una parte de su vida y que no quiere perderlo.

Steve baja la mirada para encontrarse con una sentencia de divorcio. Sus ojos pican, pero lo aguanta, porque es vergonzoso llorar delante de los abogados de Tony.

Coge el bolígrafo, y uno de ellos hace un gesto hacia donde tiene que poner su firma. La respiración de Steve se entrecorta cuando ve que la firma de Tony ya está allí.

Grande, rápida y elegante. Como el mismo Tony.

“Puedo preguntar, huh, ¿Cuánto hace que Tony firmó esto?”.

Uno de los abogados parece vacilar un poco y luego rebusca entre unos apuntes hasta que encuentra lo que busca y lo demuestra con un pequeño golpe victorioso.

“El señor Stark lo firmó hace dos semanas, nos llegó esta mañana”.

Él asiente, tragando el nudo que se está formando en su garganta. Si Tony no lo había querido, él no tenía que haber _fingido_ que lo hacía, podrían no haber estado juntos, no realmente.

Firma, un poco tembloroso, y realmente no es un poco porque cualquier persona puede ver que su firma es vacilante y se golpea mentalmente por ser tan frágil al respecto.

Hablan un poco más, y si notan algo en la expresión de Steve, no dicen nada.

“Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted” dice uno, y tiende su mano hacia él, estrechándola.

Negocios. Para estas personas los últimos dos años de su vida han sido solo _negocios_.

“Aquí está su copia” el que está a su lado le entrega una carpeta que Steve coge antes de abrir la puerta para salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

“Huh” vacila, un segundo después “¿Dónde puedo pedir cajas para recoger todas las cosas?”.

++++

Hay días en los que Tony odia su compañía, hoy es uno de ellos.

Tony no es tan ajeno a los sentimientos como todos piensan (sobre todo Pepper, que solo suspiraría y diría “Oh, Tony”). Él puede ver que hay algo molestando a Steve, y eso le molesta a él porque no sabe que es. El rubio está susceptible e irascible, y Tony no sabe que hacer, realmente.

Esta mañana parecía que iban a hablarlo, y entonces su compañía se va al traste y él tiene que correr porque un mensaje sobre una fuga en la planta de químicos no es nada para bromear.

Tony había salido corriendo, sin si quiera un beso.

Es tarde, ahora, como le había dicho a Steve. El rubio no le había mandado ningún mensaje en todo el día y eso era raro.

Definitivamente tenían que hablar.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, todo está… calmado.

Tony no está acostumbrado a esta quietud desde hace más de un año.

“¿Hola, cielo? ¿Estás ahí?”.

No recibe respuesta.

Pasa por la entrada, caminando por el salón, completamente apagado. Da un par de vueltas en su sitio, hasta que ve una tenue luz al final del pasillo.

Cuando más pasos da, más parece que hay algo completamente mal.

Al llegar a la habitación con la luz encendida, ve un montón de cajas apiladas, y a Steve, entre ellas y de espaldas.

“¿Mi amor?” pregunta, enredando sus dedos y haciendo un puño con sus manos. Algo está terriblemente _mal_.

Steve se gira, con los ojos completamente rojos e hinchados, el claro azul que está acostumbrado a ver es ahora oscuro y a Tony no le gusta nada.

“No te atrevas a llamarme así, Tony, no más” Steve dice, con rabia contenida y apretando un par de camisetas.

“¿Ste—”

“¡No te acerques!” Steve lo corta, y Tony deja de hablar y de caminar hacia él. “No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto. Es tan _cruel_ , Tony. No tengo otra palabra para describirlo, no realmente. ¿En que estabas pensando? ¡Si no me querías no tenías que estar conmigo! Nadie te obligó a eso. ¡Mi hija te llama papá, por el amor de Dios!”.

Steve se calla de repente, y suspira, dándole a Tony una mirada con un dolor en ella que derrumba a Tony por completo.

“Steve, no sé de qué estás hablando. ¿Qué está pasando?” siente que sus ojos también empiezan a picar, y que su pecho es cada vez más pequeño, que le falta el aire.

“¿No sabes de que hablo, Tony? Claro, es más bonito dejar que tus abogados se encarguen de ello mientras tú finges que me quieres. ¿Alguna vez me has querido?” pregunta, con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz rasposa. Luego levanta una mano, “No—no respondas, por favor, solo vete de aquí. Déjame recoger mis cosas en paz”.

“Steve…” Tony llora, y da unos pasos hacia él, porque nada de esto tiene sentido y las palabras duelen mucho.

“Te amo, Tony” Steve dice, con resignación. “Y no puedo entender porque harías lo que has hecho. Llevo toda la tarde intentando entrar en tu mente y entender por qué, pero no puedo. Si querías terminar conmigo cuando el contrato terminara, podrías habérmelo dicho. Me hubiera dolido, pero lo hubiera aceptado, porque no puedo obligar a nadie a que me quiera. Pero—”.

“¿El contrato? ¿De qué estás—Steve, te amo” Tony sabe que está llorando en este punto y su voz sale igual de rota que la de Steve y simplemente _no lo entiende_.

Steve se ríe, amargo. “La sentencia de divorcio que firmaste hace _semanas_ dice lo contrario”.

Tony salta en su sitio y lo mira, durante unos largos segundos, sin parpadear, porque nada de esto tiene sentido.

“No he firmado ningún divorcio” dice.

Steve le dirige una mirada llena de dagas que lo atraviesan por completo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hasta la mesa, donde revuelve entre un par de documentos. Cuando vuelve a darse la vuelta y caminar hacia Tony, le lanza un par de papeles grapados y firmados.

Tony siente que le sube la bilis por la garganta porque _su_ firma está ahí, junto a la temblorosa firma de Steve.

Tony no recuerda haber firmado esto en ningún momento de su vida, pero es su firma y—

“Escúchame, Steve, cariño, esto es un error, uno muy grande, lo juro. JARVIS, llama a Pepper” dice, secando sus mejillas con una de sus mangas. Steve le dirige un levantamiento de cejas y sigue guardando camisetas. “¡Deja de meter ropa en cajas!” grita, y tiembla, y Steve vuelve a mirarlo antes de soltar lo que está haciendo y pararse en su lugar, completamente erguido.

“ _¿Tony?_ ” la voz de Pepper resuena por la habitación.

“¿Me diste la sentencia de divorcio?” pregunta él.

“ _Hace un par de semanas, sí, la dejé en tu mesa_ ”.

“¿Por qué?” pregunta, con la voz rota de nuevo. Pepper parece notar algo a través del teléfono porque carraspea antes de volver a hablar.

“ _¿Tony? ¿Qué pasa?_ ”.

“La firmé” dice.

“ _¿Tú—por qué? La dejé en el otro lado de la mesa con un post-it para que vieras como había pasado el tiempo, como cambian las cosas y cómo quieres a Steve y—_ ”

“Firmo todo lo que pones en mi mesa” Tony la corta.

“ _Eres un estúpido, Steve no puede enterarse, voy a llamar al departamento legal ahora mis_ —”

“Hola” Steve habla esta vez, haciéndole saber que, de hecho, está enterado. 

“ _Oh, Tony_ ” Pepper susurra.

“Llama al departamento legal y anula todos los tramites”.

“ _Ahora mismo_ ” y la llamada se corta.

Tony mira al techo durante un largo minuto, pensando en qué momento de su vida se ha vuelto tan estúpido como para casi perder lo que más ama.

Se replantea, también, el ser tan obtuso en lo que respeta a los sentimientos (y darle la razón a Pepper).

“Entonces,” Steve habla, con cuidado, esperanzado y como si tuviera miedo de decir algo equivocado.

Tony quiere abrazarlo y besarlo y no soltarlo en toda su vida.

“Entonces, te amo y soy el imbécil más grande del mundo y debería leer lo que firmo porque nunca, Steve, _nunca_ hubiera firmado divorciarme de ti. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, tú y Maria, y no quiero que os vayáis de mi lado jamás” Tony dice, avanzando hacia Steve. “Y siento si no te lo he dejado lo suficientemente claro todo este tiempo”.

Puede ver como la expresión de Steve cambia y se relaja, como suelta la tensión de su cuerpo y rompe las barreras que había creado a su alrededor y se abalanza hacia Tony, abrazándolo con fuerza.

“Pensé—”

“Shhh” Tony susurra en su cuello, haciendo el agarre más fuerte. “Lo siento, no puedo imaginar como has debido sentirte y soy un idiota, cariño, perdóname”.

Steve se separa, y se ríe mientras llora y Tony piensa que es hermoso de todas las maneras posibles y le duele el pecho otra vez solo de pensar lo cerca que ha estado de perderlo.

Junta su frente con la de Steve, agarrándolo y atrayéndolo por su camisa y lo besa con fuerza. Sus labios están hinchados por haberlos mordido durante horas debido al nerviosismo.

Cuando se separan, Tony suspira y luego mira a Steve y—

La cara de Steve cambia durante un segundo y su ceño vuelve a fruncirse. “¿Por qué me estabas evitabas?”.

“¿Qué? Yo no—”

“Te metiste en el taller durante una semana y no viniste a la cama” Tony abre mucho los ojos y se sonroja con fuerza.

“Mmmh, yo—eh, el cumpleaños de Maria es dentro de unas semanas y quería tener su regalo terminado por completo, estoy haciendo el gato robot. ¿Por qué pensabas que te evitaba?”.

“¡El contrato estaba a punto de terminar, estaba nervioso y pensé que me estabas evitando!”

Tony se ríe, liberando parte de la tensión que había acumulado. “Oh Jesucristo, ¿Cómo demonios hemos conseguido juntarnos?”.

“No lo sé” Steve dice, con una sonrisa también.

Tony se da cuenta entonces de que los papeles de divorcio están en el suelo y los recoge, con la mirada de Steve siguiendo sus movimientos.

Cuando los tiene en sus manos de nuevo los rompe, primero en dos pedazos y luego en cuatro. Los rompe hasta que son pedazos diminutos donde apenas pueden leerse dos palabras juntas y lo vuelve a tirar al suelo, esparciendo cientos de pedacitos de papel.

“Te amo” le dice a Steve, cuando termina.

“Te amo” Steve responde. “Y no pienso limpiar esto” agrega poco después con una sonrisa gigante y una ceja levantada.

Tony se ríe y vuelve a besarlo porque lo único que necesita ahora son sus labios sobre los suyos y sentir la respiración de Steve sobre su mejilla.

Es cálido y es perfecto y es como estar en casa y es todo lo que Tony necesita para vivir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer, Andreetaag!


	3. Epílogo con sabor a prólogo

Antes de que Maria pueda empezar a correr hacia un escaparate, Steve coge la capucha de su pequeña chaqueta. Es algo que ha aprendido con el tiempo, cuando la niña da unos pasos por delante de él, tiene como dos segundos para agarrarla antes de que desaparezca corriendo.

Tony mira el intercambio con diversión cuando la pequeña se cruza de brazos con indignación.

“¿Qué hemos dicho de correr?” Steve pregunta, cogiéndola en sus brazos.

“Que no corra en lugares llenos de gente y que no me aleje de ti o papi” Maria recita de memoria.

“¿Y que ibas a hacer?” Steve presiona y Maria agranda sus ojos y presiona sus labios en esa cara de cachorro que funciona completamente en Tony pero no en Steve. O bueno, no completamente. Tal vez un poco.

“Solo quería entrar en la tienda de juguetes” dice la pequeña al final.

“Vamos, Steve” Tony interrumpe entre ellos. “Entremos, no pasa nada por desviarse un poco”.

“Íbamos a comprar los regalos para Pepper y Nat”.

“No pasa nada por desviarnos un poco” Maria repite las palabras de Tony y Steve rueda los ojos. “¿Podemos comprar un juguete, por favor?”.

Antes de que Steve pueda decir que no, que ya tiene muchos y que dentro de poco es navidad y tendrá más, Tony con una sonrisa lo arrastra de su chaqueta hacia la tienda.

Tony abre la puerta y la sujeta para que Steve entre delante de él.

Cuando cruzan la puerta, Steve baja a Maria al suelo y deja que la niña se separe un poco de ellos para ver algunos juguetes.

Tony prácticamente corre detrás de ella y ambos empiezan a mirar con emoción legos, puzles, naves espaciales y muñecos.

“Dios, no sé cual de los dos es más niño” Steve suena divertido cuando llega al lado de los dos.

Durante unos largos minutos, ambos están absortos en los juguetes hasta que finalmente Maria se gira hacia él con una caja en la mano.

“¿Podemos comprar este?” Maria dice y Tony susurra algo en el oído de la pequeña que Steve no llega a escuchar pero que intuye cuando Maria vuelve a hablar para agregar un rápido “por favor”.

“Es solo un juguete, Steve” Tony habla un segundo antes de que pueda decir algo.

Steve mira que Maria no esté prestando atención a su conversación antes de decir “No es solo un juguete” con un poco de indignación. “Esta mañana he cogido tu ordenador para enviar un correo electrónico y he visto tu carrito de compra. ¡Había como veinte juguetes y todavía falta un mes!”.

Tony sonríe, un poco, porque Steve exasperado es adorable. “¿De que sirve tener un padre multimillonario si no te compra todos los juguetes que te gustan?”.

“Eso ni siquiera—”

“Además, son como las primeras navidades, quiero decir—no son las primeras navidades que pasamos juntos pero sí las primeras que ella está completamente bien, y nosotros estamos juntos y todo es perfecto, Steve y _¡es navidad!_ ” Tony habla deprisa y sus ojos bailan de un lado a otro, evitando la mirada de Steve. “Yo—yo no he celebrado la navidad desde que tengo cinco años y ahora estoy feliz y quiero que todo sea perfecto”.

Steve camina los pocos pasos que lo separan del moreno y coge su cara con sus manos, dándole un beso y obligándole después a mirarlo a los ojos. “Tony…no es necesario comprar mil cosas para que todo sea perfecto. Créeme cuando te digo que ya van a ser las mejor navidades que Maria y yo hemos tenido nunca”.

Tony suspira y se deja caer ante el toque y las palabras de Steve.

“¿Sabes por qué vas a ser las mejores navidades?” insiste el rubio. Tony niega con la cabeza suavemente, pero en su boca asoma una sonrisa que dice que ya sabe las palabras que va a decir Steve pero quiero escucharlas.

Steve vuelve a besarlo, un toque cálido y dulce. “Porque estás con nosotros” dice, y antes de que Tony diga nada más, agrega “y porque vamos a decorar la torre por completo y vamos a hacer galletas de jengibre”.

“Odio el jengibre” Tony dice con una mueca de asco mientras Maria hace un “buagh” desde el suelo y Steve no puedo evitar reírse.

“Ahora” Steve habla en la oreja de Tony, “no quiero ser siempre el padre malvado, así que vas a ser tú el que le diga que no”.

Tony mira a la niña todavía en el suelo con un par de cajas esparcidas a su alrededor y luego vuelve a mirar a Steve.

“Ya… mira, respecto a eso… no puedo” dice Tony mientras se muerde su labio inferior.

“¿Cómo que no puedes?” Steve se está divirtiendo demasiado.

“¿Has visto su carita, Rogers? Es imposible decirle que no, tú eres el que no tiene corazón”.

“Ya veremos el corazón que tienes cuando tenga quince y te pida ir de fiestas”.

“Eso no va a pasar” Tony responde rotundamente.

“Claro, cariño, sigue diciéndote eso. Maria, vamos, coge la caja y vamos a pagar”.

La niña se levanta del suelo de inmediato, cogiendo la caja con el muñeco dentro, Tony va un par de pasos detrás de ello diciendo algunas cosas en voz baja y Steve sonríe para sus adentros.

++++

Los siguientes días pasan entre un borrón de decoración, planificación de fiestas y los últimos trabajos y reuniones antes de tomar las vacaciones de navidad.

Tony se prometió a sí mismo estar más atento a todo lo que pasa a su alrededor con Steve y Maria, y bueno, puede que esté un poco más paranoico de lo normal y vea algo donde no lo haya, pero está convencido de que algo carcome la cabeza de la niña.

Suspira y la mira desde la cocina mientras ella está en su alfombra de juegos con un par de muñecos.

“Oye” llama a Steve, a pocos metros de él, preparando algo de carne para la cena. “¿Crees que Maria está bien?”.

Steve se gira de inmediato. “¿A qué te refieres?”.

“No lo sé, está como muy pensativa, en su mundo, un poco decaída, algo así” suspira.

EL rubio se toma unos largos segundos para mirar a la pequeña como lo había hecho Tony minutos antes.

“Sí, lo he pensado antes cuando la he recogido del colegio. Esperaba que fueran cosas mías” dice, y luego, con un poco de pánico en su voz, “¿crees que alguien le ha dicho o hecho algo?”.

Tony se levanta de su sitio sin responder a la pregunta del rubio para caminar hasta la niña y sentarse delante de ella, cruzando sus piernas como un indio. Steve lo sigue unos pasos por detrás.

“Cielo,” Steve empieza cauteloso, “¿hay algo que quieras decirnos?”.

Maria abre mucho los ojos, y hace una pequeña mueca pareciendo algo culpable. Aun así, niega con la cabeza con vehemencia.

“Maria, si hay algo que te tiene así solo dínoslo, ¿vale? Cualquier cosa, pequeña, lo solucionaremos” dice Tony, y luego abre los brazos para que la niña vaya a darle un abrazo.

“Yo… el otro día en la tienda de juguetes vi a unos niños jugando juntos, y luego mi amiga Lucy acaba de tener un hermanito y dice que es increíble porque van a jugar mucho y ya no está sola” explica, todavía en los brazos de Tony.

Ambos la miran, pero ninguno de los dos dice nada por lo que parecen años. Maria toma el silencio para continuar con un suspiro.

“Yo le dije que eso era genial, y ella dijo que yo no podría tener nunca un hermanito pequeño porque dos chicos no pueden tener bebés”.

“No por falta de intentos” Tony susurra, y Steve lo fulmina con la mirada.

“¡Pero eso no es verdad! Vosotros sois dos chicos y me tenéis a mí” Maria dice sin entender el intercambio de los mayores. 

“Bueno, dos papás pueden tener hijos de diferentes formas—” Tony empieza a decir pero Steve desconecta por completo porque su hija acaba de pedirle un hermano y Tony está empezando a explicarle la adopción.

No está diciendo que no, no está evadiendo el tema, está explicándole la _adopción_. Steve no ha pensado mucho en eso, pero no niega que la idea es tentadora y que definitivamente podría tener otro hijo. Otro hijo con Tony.

Sus oídos vuelven a funcionar unos minutos después cuando Maria vuelve a hablar.

“Me gustaría tener una hermanita” dice.

“¿Una hermanita, eh?” Tony pregunta con una sonrisa.

“¡Sí! Vosotros sois dos chicos, así que tiene que ser una chica para estar igualados”.

Tony asiente. “Claro, no encuentro fallos en tu lógica”.

Steve ríe por el comentario, y Tony parece notar su presencia entonces, girándose hacia él y lanzándole una mirada un poco preocupada. Antes de que su cabeza pueda ir a lugares que él ni siquiera pensaría, se acerca a él con una sonrisa y le da un beso en los labios.

Parece que el contacto es toda la fuerza que Tony necesita, porque cuando Steve se separa, él susurra “podríamos hacer eso, ya sabes”.

“¿Adoptar?” Steve pregunta con una ceja levantada, más para pinchar al moreno que otra cosa.

“Sí”.

“Creo que podríamos hacerlo. Me gustaría eso” Steve asiente.

La cara de Tony se parte en una sonrisa, y se inclina hacia el rubio para volver a darle un beso. Antes de que eso suceda, Maria se aparta de sus brazos y levanta sus manos con emoción.

“¡Podría llamarse Sarah como la abuela”.

“Ese podría ser un buen nombre” Steve asiente de acuerdo.

Luego, rodea a Tony con uno de sus brazos y con el otro coge a Maria de la cintura para tirarla hacia él y empezar a darles abrazos y besos exagerados mientras se ríen y se retuercen encima de él.


End file.
